Simplemente te amo
by nanofate96
Summary: Fate una acosadora?, …Nanoha ella nunca te amara… En la vida es bueno tener buenos amigos, pero a veces,… solo a veces,…. no deberían meterse…
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les traigo una nueva historia que planeo no sea larga a diferencia de la otra, sin embargo quien sabe, a veces tienes una idea y de pronto todo cambia, jajajajaja**

**Los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla... Disfruten **

**SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO**

Fate una acosadora?, …Nanoha ella nunca te amara… En la vida es bueno tener buenos amigos, pero a veces,… solo a veces,…. no deberían meterse…

**Prologo**

- Los declaro marido y mujer

Y así termina la pequeña ceremonia en la cual Nanoha y Yunno, contrajeron nupcias con la presencia de los padres de la novia y sus testigos.

Las sonrisas de ambos eran deslumbrantes, al menos eso creían los padres y hermanos de Nanoha, quienes no podía ver que por dentro su hija se encontraba destrozada por haber tenido que mentirles junto con su amigo de la infancia Yunno, quien se ofreció para ayudarle y escapar de aquel lugar que la asfixiaba.

Un mes antes Yunno, había aparecido en la casa Takamachi para pedir la mano de su hija, y sus padres accedieron sin mayor problema, puesto que lo conocían desde antes y confiaban en él, sin embargo Yunno hizo ese movimiento debido a que Nanoha se quedaría totalmente sola, puesto que había conseguido un buen trabajo en la capital y partiría muy pronto.

Nanoha era una joven hermosa de 16 años, muy cotizada en Umari, nacida en una familia muy conservadora que creían en la fidelidad de la mujer hacia el hombre y la entrega total de la misma; para ellos todo aquello que era diferente o se distanciaba de la sociedad normal y establecida bajo las normas de Dios, era un pecado; por lo tanto Nanoha siempre vivió bajo esas creencias, sin embargo se preguntaba si había algo más que solo ser la devota y fiel esposa de cualquier persona que fuera a pedir su mano siempre y cuando su familia lo considerara digno.

Yunno era un joven prometedor e inteligente de 23 años, que se hizo amigo de Nanoha siendo su profesor particular años atrás, ya que le ayudaba en las materias de la escuela, por lo tanto se convirtió en un gran amigo de ella, e incluso confidente.

Cuando Yunno le dijo a Nanoha que se iba a trabajar a la capital, ella se puso muy triste ya que no tendría con quien desahogarse, estaría sola otra vez, entonces le suplico que la ayudara, porque ella necesitaba irse a la capital, alejarse de su familia.

De esa manera es que ambos terminaron casándose, y todos ganaban, Nanoha se vería libre de una familia asfixiante llena de prejuicios y costumbres anticuadas, Yunno estaría tranquilo de poder tener a Nanoha cerca para cuidarla, y ella llegaría a la Capital como tanto deseaba.

Terminada la ceremonia, se irían inmediatamente para pasar su primera noche en la capital.

De esta manera Nanoha salió de ese pequeño pueblo para empezar una nueva vida

Entre tanto, en la oficina de la nueva profesora de educación física en una escuela de la capital…..

- Buenas tardes Testarosa-san – Saludaba una mujer de cabello verduzco de mirada tierna

- Buenas tardes Lyndy-san, en que puedo ayudarla? – Era la respuesta de una joven preciosa de cabellos dorados y misteriosos ojos rojizos.

- Nada en especial, solo vengo a entregarle el expediente de la nueva alumna que ingresara a esta escuela desde la próxima semana

- Y por qué a medio año?

- En realidad es un favor a un amigo de mi hijo, quien está con esta jovencita, y que llega a la capital debido a un buen trabajo que obtuvo recientemente, él no quiere que la joven se perjudique así que le pidió este favor a mi hijo.

- Entiendo Lyndi-san, lo anexare con los demás archivos

- Lea bien el expediente antes de archivarlo

- Que misterioso, jajajajajaja – Se rieron ambas mujeres

- Muchas gracias, sé que esto es irregular pero creo que todos debemos siempre tener las puertas abiertas y a veces olvidarse de ciertos reglamentos absurdos – Dijo finalmente Lindy, guiñándole un ojo

- Gracias Lyndi-san – Dijo Fate ruborizándose un poco

- Jajajajajajaj, me alegra mucho que estés trabajando con nosotros, en verdad tienes un record impresionante y fue imposible rechazar tu solicitud a pesar de que aun estas en la universidad y entiendo tus motivos

- Solo me falta dos años para terminar y podré realizar mi sueño. Ha sido muy amable conmigo al darme esta oportunidad, prometo no defraudarla

- Sé que no lo harás, de por sí ya me has demostrado que no me equivoque, ya que tienes un gran corazón Fate-san, sabía que contigo no tendría problemas con esto, ahora tengo que ir a apelar a la compasión de los otros profesores

- No se preocupe Lindy-san sé que todo terminara bien

- Eso espero….eso espero… bueno Fate-san me retiro, con tu permiso

- Siga, hasta luego

Fate abrió el expediente de la nueva alumna que ingresaría a ese instituto, y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una hermosa joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos azul zafiro que prácticamente le robó el aliento solo con su foto, paso su mano acariciando esa foto y sin ver nada más del expediente tan solo aquella imagen susurro…..

- Nanoha Takamachi…..- Cerro el folio y guardo el expediente, no con los otros, sino en una gaveta especial que tenía en su oficina y se sentó en su asiento, levanto la mirada y observo su reflejo en un espejo que tenía frente a su escritorio en la pared opuesta y este mostro a una persona cuyo rostro esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual fue reemplaza por una expresión de deseo reflejados en unos ojos rojos oscurecidos.

Se llevó su mano derecha a la boca, mientras su dedo índice y medio dibujaron sus labios carnosos rozandolos lentamente, hasta que saco la punta de su lengua mientras apenas mojaba la punta del dedo índice para terminar con un pequeño beso, y después fue bajando su mano despacio de sus labios hacia su mandíbula, siguiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho, mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de su asiento y con la vista en el techo hablo para sí misma

- Nanoha….que hermosa eres

Cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios, se quedó recostada en esa silla mientras su mano acariciaba despacio su propio cuello y suspiraba con satisfacción….

* * *

Jejejejejeej….. Sé que se preguntaran "que paso aquí?", pero lo sabrán en el transcurso de la historia, por ahora solo les dejo este pequeño inicio, saludos a todos. Gracias….


	2. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Toc, toc, toc…

_- Adelante_

Al abrirse la puerta, la imagen de Fate avanzo por la oficina de la directora de la escuela

_- Buen dia Lyndi-san_

_- Hola, buen dia Fate-san, paso algo?, te veo decaída_ – la miro preocupada Lindy

_- La verdad es que me puse a leer anoche el expediente que me dio, quisiera saber qué significa esto?_

_- Ahora ya sabes por qué te dije que leyeras bien ese expediente. Parece que el apoderado es en realidad el esposo de esta jovencita. Tú sabes que en algunos lugares todavía los padres dan a sus hijas en matrimonio a la persona que consideren apropiada. Este es un caso de tantos_

_- Pero….._

_- Ten en cuenta que no es un impedimento cuando tienen la aprobación de los padres_

_- No puedo creerlo….._ – Fate agacho su cabeza pensativa y triste

_- Es ahora cuando necesito de tu ayuda_

_- A que se refiere_ – Fate miro a los ojos de su interlocutora

_- En muchos de estos matrimonios por debajo existe violencia familiar, ya que la mujer es sumisa, y al ser menor de edad tienen que soportar a sus maridos. Tú al ser la profesora de educación física podrás observar con detalles si tiene marcas en su cuerpo o tiene problemas de alguna índole. No permitiré que ninguna jovencita sufra mientras este en mi poder impedirlo y sé muy bien que tú me apoyaras, porque sé cómo piensas_

_- Yooooooo….._ – Fate callo

_- Pasa algo Fate-san?_ – pregunto Lindy

_- No….. no pasa nada, ….. me retiro _

_- Por cierto Fate-san, que tal la vida de casada?_

_- Bueno…. supongo que nunca faltan los problemas, no es asi?_ – Respondió la joven rubia de la puerta mientras sus ojos reflejaban cierta angustia

_- Eso es cierto, ahora veo por qué estas con ese semblante… tranquila todo tiene solución, además lo que sea, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, ellos son malos consejeros….habla Fate-san _– Finalizó Lindy

_- Gracias Lindy-san lo tomare en cuenta_

Una semana después…..

_- Buenos días alumnos_

_- Buenos días sensei_

_- Se que les va a parecer un poco extraño pero tenemos una alumna transferida desde Umari y desde ahora será su compañera, den la bienvenida a Takamachi Nanoha_

Nanoha entro al aula y muchos se sorprendieron por lo hermosa que era, además de poseer una bella sonrisa que podía conquistar a cualquiera.

_- Toma asiento tras Yahami-san_

Y sin más Nanoha se fue tras una alumna que la miraba con curiosidad. Al poco rato le llego un papel de su nueva compañera de clase, y al abrirlo se sorprendió por su contenido

"hola bienvenida, mi nombre es Hayate, a la hora de almuerzo te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis amigas?, estoy segura que la pasaremos bien…..nos vemos"

Las primeras horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llego el almuerzo….

_- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hayate como ya lo sabes, y ellas son Arisa y Suzuka_

_- Hola mi nombre es Nanoha gracias por acompañarme en el almuerzo_

_- Ni que lo digas, en realidad te estamos protegiendo de los ojos lujuriosos de algunos compañeros a los que ya conozco de sobra, así que con nosotras estarás bien_ – respondió Arisa

Nanoha ante el comentario se puso roja y bajo la cabeza

_- Pero que linda ¡, te sonrojaste jajajajaaj – se reía Hayate_

_- Ya deja de molestar Hayate_ – Dijo Arisa – _No te preocupes que yo te cuido de ella también porque siempre anda haciendo bromas, por cierto Nanoha de dónde vienes?_

_- De Umari_

_- Y hace cuanto llegaste?_

_- Pues como hace una semana_

_- Y donde vives?_

_- Ahora vivo con un tío, porque mis padres decidieron que era mejor para mi educación venir a la capital_

_- Vives sola con tu tío?_ – Pregutno curiosa Suzuka

_- Si, sé que suena extraño, pero él es una muy buena persona, además lo conozco de muchos años, así que es casi como mi otro padre_

_- Bueno en ese caso, nos alegramos por ti_

_- Gracias_

De esa manera Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Nanoha se hicieron amigas, y compartieron el resto de los días hasta que llego el viernes…..

_- Bueno Nanoha hoy conocerás a la rompecorazones de toda la escuela_ – decía Arisa

_- Como es eso?_

_- Es la nueva profesora de educación física, y es un bombom_ – dijo Hayate

_- Que falta de respeto Hayate_ – inquirió Suzuka

_- Pero es verdad¡_

_- Lo que pasa Nanoha, es que es una bella persona_ – dijo Ariza

_- Por dentro y por fuera_ – Corroboro Suzuka

_- Sí, pero yo quisiera conocer por dentro su ropa – _Decía una Hayate a la que le salía baba por la boca

_- No tienes remedio_ – fruncía el ceño Arisa - _Media escuela esta que se derrite por ella, especialmente las y los alumnos_

_- Y la otra mitad ya se suicidó cuando se enteraron que está casada_ – Decía Suzuka

_- Eso es un desperdicio, me pregunto quién será el o la afortunada, porque hasta ahora nadie la ha visto con nadie en ese sentido, tan solo su aro de matrimonio que nunca se saca_

Con la intriga a flor de piel, Nanoha se dirigió junto con sus amigas a la clase de educación física, sin embargo nunca llego la mencionada persona, sino una sustituta, quien les informó que su profesora no podría darles clase porque se encontraba con problemas familiares y tuvo que pedir permiso.

_- Que lastima que no pudiste conocerla_ – Dijo Arisa

_- Sera la siguiente semana_ – respondió Nanoha

_- Mientras no seas otra de las tantas que no saben qué hacer para llamar su atención_ – dijo Hayate - _Ni te imaginas lo que hacen_

_- Me entere el otro día que una de las alumnas del último curso, prácticamente se le arrojo encima desnuda en las duchas del baño de chicas después del entrenamiento de atletismo_ – Susurro Suzuka

_- Tengo por entendido que ella tiene muchos premios y reconocimientos justamente en atletismo, y que por eso tiene una beca universitaria_

_- Pero si aún está en la universidad como es posible que trabaje en la escuela?_ – pregunto Nanoha

_- Quien sabe, tal vez hasta la misma directora este embobada con ella_ – respondió Hayate

_- Oh vamos Hayate, creo que tiene que controlar esa imaginación tuya, es un peligro incluso para ti _– reprendió Arisa

Nanoha tan solo escuchaba divertida interactuar a sus amigas

_- Y por qué tan callada Nanoha?_ – pregunto Hayate

_- Solo que me intriga esa sensei, me cuentan todas esas cosas, me imagino casi a un ángel, por como la describen_

_- Pues no te equivocas, tiene cara de uno_ – dijo Suzuka

_- Si pero dentro de un cuerpo que haría pecar al mismo diabl_o – Argumento Hayate

_- Hayate necesitas ayuda, esta obsesión con el sexo ya no es normal _– respondió Arisa

_- Pero que dices, si estamos en plena juventud, nuestras hormonas saltan como pipocas al microondas_

_- Pero a tus hormonas se le olvidaron ponerlas dentro una bolsa_

_- Amargada…_.- replicaba una Hayate que cruzaba sus brazos en son de protesta

_- Jajajajajajajajaj_ - todas rieron a la vez

Una semana más había pasado, durante la cual las amigas de Nanoha habían conocido donde vivía, y supieron que su "tío", era un abogado titulado por excelencia en la universidad de Umari, y que por eso había podido conseguir un buen trabajo en un bufete de abogados.

En un principio desconfiaron puesto que Yunno era muy cariñoso con Nanoha, demasiado para ser solo un tío, sin embargo su amiga parecía no darle importancia y además no era mala persona y cuidaba bien de la cobriza a pesar de ser muy joven.

Pero un día antes del viernes para la clase de educación física…

_- Nanoha ven, date prisa_ – Hayate agarro el brazo de Nanoha para llevarla fuera del aula

_- Que pasa cual es la urgencia_ – Decía una Nanoha agitada que corría tras su amiga

- _Ya verás_

Hayate llevó a Nanoha a una de las puertas que daba a la pista de atletismo de la escuela, y ahí se encontraba la sensei Testarossa, corriendo en la pista, con un atuendo deportivo ajustado a su cuerpo y una cola de caballo sujeta a su nuca que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Nanoha ni bien la vio, abrió la boca y se quedó observándola detenidamente

_- Que te dije, no es un bombom¡_ - Hayate se entusiasmó

La cobriza no dijo nada, tan solo intentaba recordar que necesitaba respirar, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y golpear violentamente su pecho

_- Te dije que era el pecado disfrazado de ángel_ – Como Hayate no obtuvo respuesta, giro su cabeza para observar a su amiga y lo que vio no le gustó nada, puesto que Nanoha parecía que hubiera volado muy lejos, a un lugar inalcanzable y esto solo podía significar que ella sería una más en la lista de corazones rotos – Sera mejor irnos ya va a comenzar la clase

_- Ve tú si quieres, yo me quedare aquí_ – Dijo Nanoha con voz muy baja sin apartar la vista de la sensei

_- Nanoha, he visto personas perder la cabeza por ella, pero lo tuvo ya raya en lo ridículo, solo la viste 5 segundos, ni siquiera sabes el tono de su voz, así que por favor vámonos_ – Hayate prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a la cobriza para llevarla a clases.

Nanoha se olvidó por completo de todo, miraba por la ventana como si anhelara salir volando de allí. Hayate jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasarle a su nueva amiga, y se arrepintió mucho haberla llevado, aunque tarde o temprano iba a conocerla, tal vez fue mejor así, antes de la clase del día siguiente para que Nanoha no pasara ninguna vergüenza frente a la profesora ni sus compañeras de curso, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada que prácticamente brillaba como si mirara el tesoro más grande del mundo

Al día siguiente….

_- Nanoha, puedo hablar contigo un momento_

_- Claro Hayate que pasa_

_- Mira sé que no puedo adelantarme a los hechos, pero ayer me preocupaste mucho, hoy tenemos clase con la sensei y no me gustaría que… como decirlo….fueras tan evidente _

_- Disculpa por preocuparte Hayate y te lo agradezco, pero tranquila, no haré nada, lo prometo_

_- Eso espero_

De esa manera se dirigieron a la clase de educación física con la sensei Testarossa

_- Hola chicos como están, que tal su semana?_

_- Buenos días sensei_ – respondieron todos

Fate empezó a llamar por lista para tomar la asistencia

_- Banings, Arisa?_

_- Presente_

_- Kinomoto, Mei_

_- Presente_

Y así continuo….

_- Takamachi, Nanoha?_

_- Presente_

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y fue como si el mundo desapareciera por completo, quedando solo ellas, dos corazones palpitando desenfrenadamente, anhelantes, felices. Dos almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, ese era el destino y así estaba escrito, de una y otra manera, sin importar como, el amor encuentra el camino. O al menos eso pensó Nanoha, porque así como inició ese contacto se terminó en cuestión de segundos, Fate bajo la mirada y continúo con su labor, con total indiferencia….

_- Tsukimura, Suzuka?_

_- Presente_

Nanoha bajo la cabeza decepcionada, lo que fue demasiado evidente para Hayate

Habían pasado tres semanas, en la que Nanoha pudo ver a Fate solo en clases, pero durante ese tiempo, la cobriza estaba decaída, Hayate no podía creer que su amiga hubiera caído tan pronto por la profesora, y temía por su amiga ya que lastimosamente Fate también tenía fama de no ser tan santa, es decir había rumores de que se metía con los alumnos e incluso con algunos profesores, sin embargo estos nunca fueron confirmados, solo eran eso, rumores, que la directora no presto oídos por que no juzgaba a nadie solo por habladurías y sin pruebas.

Pero al finalizar la cuarta semana de clases…

_- Bien alumnos pueden irse, por hoy hemos terminado, a las duchas, Takamachi-san, podrías ayudarme con el equipo, por favor, necesito que alguien vaya poniéndolo al deposito cerca la oficina._

_- Si sensei_ – Nanoha no podía creer que Fate al fin le haya hablado

La cobriza alzo el equipo al depósito del gimnasio para guardarlo, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien tras suyo, se volteó y vio unos ojos rojos que la observaban, pero de una manera depredadora…

_- Oigan chicas, tengo que contarles algo… Nanoha me preocupa mucho últimamente_ –comento Hayate

_- Por que, que paso?_ – pregunto Arisa

_- Pues verán ayer…_ - y así Hayate les conto lo que había pasado con Nanoha al ver a la profesora, y después como había decaído su humor en ese tiempo – _ustedes creen que Nanoha se haya enamorado a primera vista?_

_- No, como crees, tal vez se sorprendió, o bueno tal vez le gusta, pero enamorado¡ es demasiado, no crees?_ – dijo Arisa

_- Si tienen razón_ – respodió Hayate

_- Por cierto ya va más de media hora que Nanoha se fue con la sensei_ – argumentó Suzuka

Todas se miraron un tanto preocupadas, hasta que Suzuka dio el primer paso

_- Esperen aquí yo iré a buscarla_

_- Vamos todas_

_- No es mejor solo una, solo por si acaso, ustedes me entienden, es más fácil que se oculte una que todas juntas, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con la sensei sobre el club que quiero abrir, será una excelente excusa_

Suzuka, iba entrando al gimnasio donde se encontraba la oficina de Fate, hasta que escuchó unos gritos….

_- Como te atreves…_ - era la voz de Nanoha

Seguido a ese grito se escuchó un golpe como una cachetada muy fuerte, y después otro grito

_- Espera_ – Fate grito llamando a Nanoha

Suzuka quien desde un principio se ocultó para que no la vieran, observó como de la oficina de la sensei, se abría bruscamente la puerta y de ahí salía corriendo una Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando fuertemente una chaqueta encima que apenas cubría la sudadera que parecía estar rota.

Espero un momento para que no fuera evidente que había sido testigo de un posible abuso hacia su compañera Nanoha de parte de una profesora, de quien jamás se hubiera imaginado pudiera tener ese accionar; respiro profundo y se dirigió a la oficina como si nada.

Toc, toc, toc….

_- Adelante_ – Respondió Fate

_- Buenas tardes, sensei_ – Decía Suzuka, un poco temerosa

_- Srta. Tsukimura, pase tome asiento, me imagino que viene a hablar sobre el club que desea abrir_

_- Si_

_- Espérame un momento, por favor_

Suzuka entro a la oficina y observó como la blanquecina cara de la profesora, mostraba una mancha colorada, producto del golpe que le había propinado Nanoha, supuso ella; muy difícil de ocultar, pero que Fate disimulaba poniéndose una mano encima como si estuviera pensando.

Observó detenidamente cada movimiento de su profesora tratando de no ser muy obvia y también observó su oficina. Se dio cuenta que de las pocas veces que había entrado, era la primera que la veía un poco desordenada, con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo, papeles revueltos en el escritorio, y encima del mismo observó un documento que le pareció extraño ya que llevaba membretado un sello de algo relacionado con abogados, el cual Fate leía con detenimiento, cuando paso a la siguiente hoja, Suzuka pudo leer a pesar de que las letras estaban volteadas…. "sentencia de divorcio".

No pudo leer más, Fate se dio cuenta al ver a Suzuka, e inmediatamente doblo el papel, poniéndose a hablar con su interlocutora acerca del tema en cuestión.

No hubo mayor problema y Suzuka salió rápido de esa reunión, pero al momento de cerrar la puerta de la oficina de la sensei, se dio cuenta que otra vez leía ese documento, mientras los ojos rojizos se humedecían con lágrimas de dolor, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella; sin embargo al recordar lo sucedido con su amiga, dijo para sus adentros - "se lo merece por andar acosando a jovencitas teniendo a alguien en su casa"

Cuando fue a reunirse con sus amigas para contarles todo lo sucedido, buscaba a Nanoha por todas partes, pero no la encontró.

_- Hey Suzuka aquí_ – Era Arisa la que llamaba

_- Hola _– llego ella corriendo – _No van a creer lo que paso_

Así Suzuka les relato el hecho detalle a detalle...

_- No es posible, quieres decir que Fate-san atacó a Nanoha_

_- Así parece, no se me puede ocurrir otra cosa; piensen, gritos, un golpe y la ropa rota de Nanoha_

_- A eso hay que sumar la posible "frustración" que debe tener con su divorcio_ – Dijo Arisa

_- No me extrañaría que su pareja sepa algo al respecto, y por eso se quiere divorciar_ – respondió Suzuka

_- Y yo que siempre la considere alguien a quien admirar por su fidelidad, que equivocada que estaba_ – terminó diciendo Hayate

_- No olvides que el mono aunque vista de seda mono se queda, en este caso viene tras la mascara más dulce y angelical que vi_ – dijo Arisa

_- Y a Nanoha no la vieron?_ - Pregunto Suzuka

_- No creímos que estaría contigo _

_- Para nada, salió corriendo y llorando, obviamente no le dije nada por ahí me veía la sensei_

_- Deberíamos buscarla, son situaciones en las que necesita el apoyo de los amigos_ – Replicó Hayate

_- Vamos_

Nanoha no quería hablar con nadie, cuando se encontró en un lugar más seguro arreglo su ropa, intento arreglar como pudo la sudadera que en esos momentos estaba desgarrada por el cuello, se puso su chaqueta encima para tapar el desastre que había causado Fate

No entendía que había pasado, cuando vio los ojos rojos sobre ella se quedó pasmada e idiotizada, la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto jamás.

Se puso tremendamente nerviosa y sintió como la sensei acaricio su mejilla delicadamente lo que la tranquilizó un poco

_- Eres increíblemente bella… Nanoha_ – había dicho Fate con una voz muy sensual, profunda, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para tocar aquellos labios que la llamaban, rosados, húmedos y suculentos, listos para ser devorados…...

Ring… ring…ring…

Sonó el celular de Nanoha sacándola de sus pensamientos

_- Hola_

_- Nanoha dónde estás?, estamos buscándote_ – Decía Arisa

_- A si, ehhhhh disculpen estoy en el parque cerca a la escuela_

_- Espéranos, queremos hablar contigo_

_- De qué?_

_- Solo quédate ahí y pobre de ti que desaparezcas entendiste_ – Dijo Hayate mas exaltada, cuando le arrebato el teléfono a su otra amiga

_- Está bien no tienes que gritarme_

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando sus amigas aparecieron a su lado y se sentaron en la banca para hacerle compañía

_- Está todo bien Nanoha?_ – preguntó Arisa preocupada

_- Si porque lo preguntan_

_- Nanoha disculpa, pero se lo que paso en la oficina de Fate-san_ – respondió Suzuka

_- Somos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte_ – corroboraba Hayate

_- Que fue lo que escuchaste?_ – Preguntó Nanoha toda exaltada

_- Bueno te escuche gritarle y golpearle, te vi salir corriendo de su oficina y también vi tu ropa, además estabas llorando_

Nanoha tenía su mano en su pecho y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de saber que su amiga casi había visto lo que paso

_- Escucha Nanoha, lo que decidas hacer te vamos a apoyar pero si quieres saber mi consejo, deberías denunciarla_ – comentó Arisa

_- NOOOO_ – Fue casi como un grito la respuesta de Nanoha

_- Como que no Nanoha, ella ni siquiera te saludo las anteriores semanas y de pronto de la noche a la mañana viene a acosarte, porque esa es la palabra exacta_ – repuso Arisa

_- No chicas por favor, no hagan ni digan nada, se los suplico_

_- Sé que no ha debido ser nada agradable, y que también debes tener miedo por lo que vaya a pasar, pero toma en cuenta que este tipo de personas son peligrosas_ – sentenció Suzuka

_- Es cierto y te guste o no, si no dices nada solo permites que a otras personas les pase lo mismo_ – argumento Hayate_- Por eso dicen que los que callan también son culpables del delito_

_- Escuchen, no pienso hacer nada y si en verdad me apoyan les voy a pedir que respeten mi decisión, entendido_

_- Está bien, tranquila no te exaltes, es solo que odiaría que te vuelva a hacer daño_

_- Ella no me hizo daño_ – Nanoha agachó la cabeza, mientras se avergonzaba por su respuesta

_- Nanoha ¡ creo que ya estas mal de la cabeza, como que no te hizo daño, ahora dirás que lo que oyó y vió Suzuka no es cierto_

Nanoha se puso roja con la cabeza gacha todavía

_- El que calla otorga Nanoha, es cierto que nosotras no podemos hacer nada si tu no quieres, sin embargo me preocupa el que te estés enamorando de ella, y creo que eso nubla tu juicio_ – Dijo finalmente Hayate

_- Nanoha ella te gusta verdad?_ – pregunto Suzuka

Nanoha solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente

_- Diablos, me lo suponía, como te puede gustar de esa manera si apenas y la conoces_

Nanoha solo se quedó callada y se puso a llorar, Suzuka la abrazo y acaricio su cabeza para tranquilizarla y darle a entender que siempre podrá contar con ellas

_- Quiero que sepan que no es lo que ustedes piensan_

_- Que no es lo que pensamos, acaso la vas a defender ahora? _– repuso Arisa

_- Solo prométanme que no dirán ni harán nada por favor_ – Nanoha dijo esto mientras levantaba la cabeza con ojos llorosos y suplicantes

Todas se miraron y como un mutuo acuerdo silencioso solo asintieron

_- Lo prometemos_ – dijo finalmente Hayate – _solo espero que no te estés ilusionando y pienses que puedes hacer algo para que ella te quiera, para empezar recuerda que está casada_

_- Aunque no por mucho tiempo_ – Dijo Suzuka

_- Que quieres decir?_ – Nanoha se sorprendió por lo escuchado

_- Yo entre a su oficina después por que tenía que hablar de todas maneras con ella y vi sobre su escritorio una sentencia de divorcio, el cual leía detenidamente_

_- Sentencia de divorcio?_ - repitió Nanoha

_- Así es, parece que está a punto de divorciarse, aunque en su mirada vi sufrimiento, pero después pensé que tal vez se lo merecía por lo que te hizo_

Después de un momento de silencio, Nanoha se levantó y argumentó que debía irse a casa, ya que su "tío" la esperaba a cenar

_- Le dirás algo a Yunno-san_

_- No por el momento, debo aclarar un poco las cosas y pensar bien que hacer_

_- Tienes razón, no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones, cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos, de acuerdo?_

_- Gracias chicas_

_- Nos vemos cuídate_

Así se despidieron las amigas de Nanoha y ésta emprendió camino a su casa repasando una vez más lo que había pasado, además de las palabras de Suzuka …. "sentencia de divorcio". Esas palabras no se le quitaban de la cabeza

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el Capítulo, tengo la idea completa por ahora pequeña historia y espero les agrade. Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias, hasta la siguientes...


	3. Engaños

**Capítulo 2: Engaños **

Al llegar a su casa, encontró a Yunno, alistando la cena

_- Hola Nanoha, que tal la escuela_

_- Bien gracias_ – Respondió Nanoha de la forma más normal que pudo – _me iré a duchar y bajo a cenar_

_- Bien, todavía falta, así que no te apures_

Nanoha se fue a la habitación preparó el baño y se sumergió en el agua de la alberca, necesitaba relajarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los labios que la había besado y las manos que la habían tocado esa tarde, no pudo evitar excitarse por el hecho, ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas deseaba haber llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con su profesora.

Terminó de ducharse y bajo a cenar, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un lio, trataba en lo posible de actuar normal frente a Yunno, pero no pudo engañarlo

_- Que pasa Nanoha?, te veo triste_

_- No pasa nada, es que estas siempre tan ocupado, que desde que llegamos no hemos ido a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar_

_- Si te entiendo, sin embargo dame un poco de tiempo por favor, hasta que mis jefes tengan más confianza en mi trabajo, recuerda que recién estoy -empezando, así que debo esforzarme_

_- Si entiendo_ – y Nanoha callo para continuar con su comida

_- Por qué no traes a tus amigas a quedarse un fin de semana aquí, podrían hacer una pijamada_.

Nanoha levantó la vista y con una sonrisa respondió entusiasmada

_- Claro y gracias_

_- No tienes que agradecer, esta también es tu casa y puedes traer a quien tú quieras_

_- Hablare con ellas y organizare todo_

_- Ok, me gusta verte sonreír_

Nanoha se sonrojo por el comentario y así juntos terminaron la cena para ir a descansar

Las días pasaron, nadie había vuelto a comentar nada del incidente entre Fate y Nanoha, claro que sus amigas, cada vez que veían a su profesora cerca no podían evitar estar siempre alertas a cualquier movimiento, sin embargo cada vez que observaban a su amiga y la profesora mirarse, podían notar la incomodidad de Fate y desviar la mirada

_- Parece que en el fondo se arrepiente de lo que paso_ – comentó un momento de esos Hayate a Arisa cuando se encontraban solas en el aula

_- Pareciera que si, al menos no ha vuelto a llamar a Nanoha_ – respondio Arisa

_- Pienso que por lo menos debería disculparse con ella, si es que fue un desliz de su parte_

_- Tienes razón, sin embargo Nanoha no ha cambiado su semblante, cada vez que la ve, es como si fuera un imán y no puede desprender sus ojos de ella_

_- Te apuesto a que está enamorada, y obviamente con todo lo que le dijimos, nunca nos dirá nada_ – comentó Hayate

_- Si es así, lo único que podemos hacer es velar por que todo termine lo mejor posible, aunque en cosas de amor, por lo general siempre alguien pierde_

_- Chicas, chicas….._ – entraba corriendo Suzuka

_- Que pasa?_ – ambas preguntaron intrigadas

_- Les cuento que estaba llegando a los casilleros para cambiarme los zapatos y no saben a quién vi rondando el casillero de Nanoha_

_- Nooooo_ – Dijo Hayate entendiendo a quien se referia

_- Siii, la sensei Testarossa, estaba fijándose que nadie la viera_

_- Y tú que caminas como un gato obviamente no se dio cuenta de tu presencia_ – dijo Arisa

_- Pues no_

_- Y que paso?_ – Preguntaron con mayor interes

_- Puso una carta en el casillero de Nanoha_

_- En serio?_

_- Si, y después se fue a su oficina_

_- Hola chicas como están – Nanoha las saluda, mientras ponía su maleta en su asiento y todas observaron cómo traía un sobre en su mano, el cual al leer el remitente, se sonrojo y_ con una sonrisa lo guardo en su maleta

_- Y que es eso Nanoha?_ – empezó Hayate

_- Ehhhhh o no es nada importante, una carta de mis padres_

_- Y que te dicen_ – continuo Arisa

_- No la he leído aun, es que me la dio mi tío poco antes de entrar a la escuela_

_- Por qué será que no te creo_ – empezó a molestar hayate

_- Que dices_ – Nanoha la miro seria

_- Vamos Nanoha, dinos la verdad_

Nanoha molesta, sacó un sobre de su maleta y se las extendió y efectivamente tenía el sello y el remitente de los padres de esta

_- Discúlpame Hayate, sé que eres mi amiga, pero creo que te estás pasando de la raya_ – Nanoha inquiró seriamente a su compañera

_- Lo siento Nanoha, es que….._ – y Suzuka le dio un codazo para que se callara

_- Es que, qué?_ – preguntó Nanoha aun más molesta

_- Tranquila, solo queremos saber que vas a estar bien, nos preocupamos por ti_ – trató de calmar las cosas Arisa

_- Disculpen, pero creo este asunto de la sensei-Testarossa ya se les está haciendo una paranoia_

_- Tal vez tengas razón, lo sentimos Nanoha, no volveremos a molestarte ni hablar al respecto_

_- Gracias_

De esta manera las amigas de Nanoha se calmaron un poco y empezaron a olvidarse del tema, sin embargo estaban en lo cierto con respecto a que Fate estaba buscando nuevamente acercarse a su amiga.

"Nanoha….. te pido disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre, no pienses mal de mí, quiero acercarme a ti nuevamente, dame la oportunidad de empezar y demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas contigo…con cariño Fate"

Al día siguiente….

_- Hola Hayate buen día_

_- Hola Suzuka, como estas_

_- Bien aún no llegaron las demás?_

_- No aún es temprano, la escuela está casi vacía_ – Decía Hayate

- Hola chicas buen día – Entraba saludando Arisa

_- Arisa como estas_ – Saludaron ambas

_- Bien, y Nanoha?_

_- Aun no llega_ – respondió Suzuka

_- Como que no, si yo la vi entrar hace como 5 minutos_

_- Imposible nadie la vio_

_- Tal vez fue al baño_ – Respondió Hayate

_- Hablando de eso, yo también iré al baño_

_- Saben mejor salimos todas porque no quiero quedarme en el aula donde me quedare el resto de la mañana_ – concluyó Arisa

Así las tres amigas salieron para pasear por la escuela antes que se inicien las clases, pero en el trayecto vieron a Nanoha pasar corriendo la pista de atletismo y dirigirse al gimnasio, las tres la siguieron con la mirada y se toparon con que Fate estaba en la puerta, y cuando vio a Nanoha tras suyo, le abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, su amiga entro al recinto sin inmutarse y la rubia antes de cerrar, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, corroborando que nadie las había visto y entro al gimnasio

_- No lo puedo creer, que está haciendo Nanoha_ – Decía una sorprendida Suzuka

_- Definitivamente perdió la cabeza por Fate-san_ – Dijo Hayate

_- Les dije, la carta era de Fate, seguramente la cito, o algo por el estilo_

_- Pero es que no se da cuenta que es un peligro_ – Dijo Arisa

_- Si está enamorada, solo vera virtudes en ella, por más que le mostremos la clase de persona que es, Nanoha no lo vera_ – Concluyó Suzuka

Después de un momento de silencio…..

_- Eso es, ya lo tengo – Dijo Hayate_

_- Qué?-_ preguntaron las otras

_- Busquemos pruebas, ustedes saben que siempre hubieron rumores al respecto, si logramos encontrar una sola, Nanoha tendrá que abrir los ojos_

_- Puede ser, que haremos?_

_- Preguntar y corroborar las historias que se escucharon antes de que Nanoha llegara aquí_

Durante dos semanas enteras cada una de las amigas de Nanoha se dedicó a la tarea de buscar a aquellas personas que había hablado algo de la sensei Testarossa, sin embargo no pudieron encontrar nada concreto.

La joven de último curso, confirmo que efectivamente se había prácticamente ofrecido a la profesora, sin embargo la sensei, fue muy educada y respetuosa, argumentando que aunque la muchacha era preciosa, ella estaba casada y no pensaba faltar el respeto a su pareja de ninguna manera, le paso una toalla para que se cubriera y salió de las duchas, también les comento que muchos comentarios posteriores sobre que la sensei la había tocado fueron hechas por la rabia de ser rechazada de esa manera, pero que ninguna era cierta.

Otras personas que también se había confesado abiertamente a la sensei, de alguna manera fueron rechazadas y todas con la misma argumentación, Fate-san estaba casada, también entre sus averiguaciones se toparon con que los chicos de su escuela había trucado fotos desnudas de ella, es decir que pusieron su rostro en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía arregladas con photoshop, y una de estas fotos estaba de protector de pantalla de la computadora de uno de los profesores con el que casualmente Hayate tuvo que hablar por haberse comportado mal en clases.

_- No lo puedo creer, después de todo no encontramos nada_

_- Si, parece que todo fueron solo eso, chismes mal intencionados_

_- Lo que me llama la atención, es que siempre dice que le es fiel a su pareja, entonces…que pasa con Nanoha, por qué ella?_

_- Bueno tienes que admitir que tampoco hemos visto ni escuchado nada serio, es decir, es cierto que se ven en los descansos hablando pero solo parecen ser amigas_

_- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Nanoha cada vez anda más clavada por ella_

_- Si, lo sé, y me preocupa, porque se está ilusionando_

_- Hola como están buen día_ – Nanoha nuevamente les pescaba hablando de ella y la profesora

_- Que tal Nanoha, se te ve radiante_

_- Siiii, gracias, es que ….-_ y se quedó con la frase en la boca, mirándolas y reconsiderando si debía hablar o no

_- Vamos Nanoha, somos tus amigas, confía en nosotros_ – le dijo finalmente Arisa

_- Está bien, pero no quiero que me juzguen ni me digan nada, prometido?_

_- Prometido_ – respondieron las tres

_- Fate-san me invito a salir para conocer la ciudad_

Las tres se quedaron sorprendidas, y no dijeron nada, ya que se lo habían prometido

_- Gracias por no decir nada, pero tampoco se queden tan calladas_ – Argumentó Nanoha

_- Bueno Nanoha, que quieres que te digamos, nos sorprende después de todo_ – respondió Arisa

_- Quiero que sepan que ella me pidió disculpas, y bueno ahora somos amigas_

_- Disculpa Nanoha, sé que prometí no decir nada, sin embargo temo que te estas ilusionando con ella, no te das cuenta que es casada_ – Dijo finalmente Hayate - _Estuvimos averiguando un poco sobre los rumores que circulaban antes que tu llegues_

_- Que hicieron queeeeeee?_ – Nanoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba

_- Lo siento, pero hay algo que tienes que escuchar_ – respondió Hayate

_- Lo que digas Hayate me tiene sin cuidado_ – Nanoha ya estaba molesta

_- Igual lo escucharas, todas las veces que alguien intento algo con ella siempre se hizo a un lado y se excusó diciendo que nunca estaría con nadie, que estaba casada y que eso lo respetaba_.

Nanoha la miró con ojos anhelantes

_- Nanoha, ella nunca te amara, solo tiene ojos para su pareja, es que no te das cuenta, tal vez lo que paso no estuvo bien, y como todo ser humano tuvo un momento de debilidad, así que por favor piensa en eso, y no creas que todo va a cambiar contigo_

_- Gracias Hayate, no te preocupes que todo está bien_

_- Eso espero - Concluyo Hayate resignada_

Paso una semana en la cual Nanoha tenía citas con Fate, y en los descansos se las veía juntas pero comiendo tranquilas como grandes amigas, sin embargo las demás siempre estaban pendientes, aun desconfiaban, más si su amiga estaba tan enamorada como lo demostraba

_- Hayate, que tienes, te veo con una cara…._ – finalizo Arisa

_- No voy a negar que estoy muy preocupada por Nanoha_

_- Ya viste que no está pasando nada_ – respondió Suzuka

_- Si pero esas citas que tienen casi todos los días_

_- Tienes razón, me pregunto si Fate-san se habrá olvidado de su fidelidad tan pronto, o es que ya se divorcio_

_- No lo creo_ – respondió Suzuka

_- Por qué dices eso_ – preguntó Hayate

_- El otro día entre a su oficina para acordar los últimos detalles para abrir el nuevo club y me dijo que la esperara y salió, entonces me senté y cerca mío estaba el cesto de basura y vi un documento que reconocí inmediatamente, lo levante y me di cuenta que era el mismo de la anterior vez, pero estaba todo roto y en el basurero_

_- No puedo creerlo, entonces a que está jugando_ – decía Arisa

_- Por otro lado, sigue sin sacarse su aro, lo que confirma que todo se arregló en su casa_ –Dijo Suzuka

_- Acaso su pareja no dice nada, la parecerá bien que su quería esposa, este por ahí teniendo citas con una jovencita?_ – preguntaba Arisa

_- Esto es muy raro, no me gusta nada_ – Dijo Hayate más preocupada que antes

_- Que quieres decir_

_- Estuve en internet buscando información general acerca de cómo son los acosadores sexuales, depredadores, abusadores y violadores_

_- Hayate exageras, tampoco es para tanto_

_- Lo interesante es que empiezan así, con cosas inocentes y cada vez van ganándose la confianza de sus presas, como dicen los artículos que leí, y una vez que los tienen pueden hacer con ellos lo que quieran_ – respondió Hayate

_- Estas diciendo que Fate-san está ganándose la confianza de Nanoha para después…_

_- Si exacto_ – Finalizó Hayate

_- Pero entonces por qué solo con Nanoha y no otra alumna_

_- Tal vez porque es su tipo de persona_

_- Como es eso_

_- Que muchas veces primero deben definir el tipo de persona que les gusta, y empieza a atacar a esas personas con esas características o rasgos que les atrae_

Todas se quedaron pensativas

_- Algo interesante también es que la mayoría de estas personas tienen una vida normal, y por eso pasan desapercibidas en la sociedad – finalizó Hayate_

_- Hay que estar atentas, es muy probable que pronto veamos como Fate-san empieza a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, hay que seguir a Nanoha para cuidarla, si ella está enamorada como creemos, se dejara hacer todo lo que la sensei quiera_

De esta manera las tres amigas, se dispusieron a vigilar los movimiento de la sensei y de su amiga, hasta que un día…..

_- Chicas…._ – llegaba corriendo Arisa muy agitada

_- Respira que pasa por que tan nerviosa_

_- Hayate, tenías razón_

_- De qué?_

_- Fate-san está volviendo a acosar a Nanoha_

_- Que paso, que viste?_ – preguntaron alarmadas

_- Estaba con Nanoha practicando en la pista hasta que ella se dobló el tobillo y cayó al suelo, entonces apareció corriendo Fate-san quien la alzo sin problemas y me dijo que ella se encargaría. __Yo me fui rápido a cambiarme de ropa, y decidí ir a la enfermería, en el camino, me encontré con la enfermera Shamal, y me confirmó que Nanoha estaba allí con Fate-san, algo me dijo que no hiciera bulla y entre con cuidado y…._

_- Y que?... termina de una vez Arisa_ – Hayate estaba con los nervios en punta

_- Es que es incómodo decirlo… ohhhh está bien, está bien…..escuche unos murmullos, entre despacio y la puerta estaba entreabierta y vi a la sensei que estaba dándole un beso en la frente a Nanoha, y le acaricio su mejilla, mientras le decía que se tranquilizara que no había nada que temer que todo estaría bien, después la siguió besando en su rostro, hasta que la beso en la boca, y Nanoha estaba más que hechizada, se dejaba hacer de todo, porque la empezó a tocar, ustedes ya se imaginan por donde porque no pienso decirlo_ – terminó Arisa muy sonrojada

_- Se los dije, se ganó la confianza de Nanoha – dijo Hayate_

_- Y eso no es todo_ – Continuó Arisa

_- Que más paso?_ – preguntó Suzuka intrigada

_- Escuche tras mío a Shamal-san y me dijo que podía pasar, para entonces ya Fate estaba al lado de la cama sentada como si nada hubiera pasado, claro que Nanoha estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces Shamal le comunico que no tenía que preocuparse que no había ninguna fisura, solo era una torcedura fuerte así que le pondría un desinflamante y la vendaría; entre tanto, Shamal empezó a habla con Fate-san, y en medio de la conversación le pregunto por su esposa_

_- Entonces su pareja es mujer, lo que confirma que le gustan las mujeres_ – interrumpió Hayate

_- Fate-san se ruborizó, me di cuenta por que la mire de reojo, y lo que contestó me dejo pasmada – continuó Arisa_

_- Que dijo?_ – preguntó Suzuka mas ansiosa que antes

_- Dijo y cito textualmente: Ginga está bien gracias, ella y yo estamos de maravilla_

_- No puede ser, y para el colmo sinvergüenza porque lo dijo frente a Nanoha y sin el más mínimo recato por lo que me cuentas_ – Hayate se quedó con la boca abierta

_- Si, tenías que ver la cara que puso Nanoha, iba a explotar, pero se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando, así que se controló, y para el colmo, Shamal también le preguntó sobre su estabilidad emociona con su pareja porque sabía que las cosas se habían puesto serias en casa de Fate-san_

_- Debe ser la sentencia de divorcio que tenía, seguramente arreglo las cosas con su esposa y rompió el documento_

_- Si, por que le respondió que todo había sido aclarado con su esposa y que el documento en cuestión ya no procedía y disimuladamente miró a Nanoha, cruzando sus brazos mientras le sonreía de lado_

_- Increíble, y ahora donde esta Nanoha_ – preguntó Hayate

_- Donde crees?_

_- En serio?, no te creo_ – respondió asombrada Suzuka

_- Al terminar de vendarla, Fate-san se ofreció a llevarla personalmente a su casa_

_- No es posible, es que Nanoha no se da cuenta, o que pasa por su cabeza, esta situación ya está totalmente fuera de control_

_- Tenemos que hablar con ella una vez mas_

_- Tengo un mejor plan, porque Nanoha no nos escuchara, está loca por la sensei, así que será perder el tiempo_ – resondió Hayate

_- Que piensas_ – decía Suzuka mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amiga

_- Un profesor que se mete con una menor es un delito, y más aún si este la acosa, así que buscaremos pruebas para amenazar a Fate-san para que deje en paz a Nanoha o si no mostraremos las pruebas a la directora, quien no podrá hacer más que denunciarla a la policía - _Concluyó Hayate y sus otras amigas asentía con sus cabezas

Entre tanto en la casa de Nanoha….

_- Buenas tardes, mucho gusto en conocerla_ – Recibía Yunno a Fate en su casa

_- Mucho gusto_ – respondió el saludo Fate – _traje a Nanoha quien se lastimó el tobillo, y está en el auto_

_- Y como se encuentra?_ – Preguntó preocupado Yunno

_- Está bien, no se preocupe, mañana estará como nueva solo tiene que reposar. La traeré_ – Dijo finalmente Fate

_- No se preocupe yo la levanto_

_- No es molestia, además le dije que yo la traería_ – se ofreció amablemente Fate

_- Si no le molesta, creo que ese es mi deber_ – se impuso Yunno

Fate se quedó parada, mientras veía como Yunno sacaba a Nanoha del taxi donde la trajo

_- Por qué no nos acompaña a cenar, ya todo está listo_

_- No quiero ser una molestia_ – respondió Fate educadamente

_- No es ninguna molestia, además Nanoha estará feliz de que comparta con nosotros unos momentos_

_- Si por favor, Fate-san acompañenos_ – insistió Nanoha

_- Está bien, muchas gracias por la invitación_ – aceptó finalmente Fate, quien quería ver como era la relación de la pareja

Y de esa manera es que Fate, terminó compartiendo la cena en casa de Nanoha y Yunno,

_- Así que usted es la profesora de educación física, y desde cuando enseña ahí_

_- Recién empecé este año_

_- Qué bien, yo también recién llegue a la capital_

_- Si, fue lo que pude leer en el expediente de Nanoha, cuando ustedes llegaron_ – Fate miraba desafiante a Yunno

_- Me imagino que usted está enterada de la naturaleza de la relación entre Nanoha y yo_

_- Si y es algo que no logro entender_

Nanoha se quedó callada ante lo que decía Fate, no sabía que decir

_- Es simple Sra. Testarossa….-_ Yunno entonces miró la mano de Fate - _por lo que veo usted está casada también_

_- No quiera cambiar el tema_ – respondió Fate un poco molesta

_- Como le decía es simple, yo pedí la mano de Nanoha y sus padres me la concedieron_

_- Y no contempló los sentimientos de ella, o es que ambos se aman_

Nanoha la miro sorprendida por tan osadas palabras

_- Creo que eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros y nadie más Testarossa-san_

_- Disculpe, tiene usted razón_ – Fate se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más

Se hizo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por Nanoha

_- Yunno tú crees que este fin de semana por pueda hacer la pijamada que me dijiste?_

_- Lo siento Nanoha, no tengo ningún inconveniente con que traigas a tus amigas aquí, pero no me gustaría dejarlas solas, y tú sabes que en el bufete me están presionando bastante estos días, pero te prometo que en dos semanas ya estaré libre y no habrá problema_

_- Y si Fate-san nos supervisa?, ella podría quedarse aquí y no habría problema_ – Nanoha miró a Fate directo a los ojos suplicando por que aceptara

_- No creo que sea adecuado Nanoha_ – Respondió inmdiatamente Fate

_- No hay problema por mí_ – dijo finalmente Yunno, quien se sentía culpable por tener a la cobriza siempre encerrada porque él no tenía mucho tiempo

_- Lo ves Fate-san no hay inconveniente, acepta por favor?_ – Los ojos suplicantes de Nanoha lo decían todo

Fate dudo un tiempo y finalmente acepto. Así que el fin de semana sería para divertirse con las amigas de Nanoha, claro que ella solo las supervisaría para que todo esté en orden o hasta que sus amigas estén completamente dormidas…..


	4. Pasion

**Capítulo 4: Pasión**

Así llegó el fin de semana, Nanoha había preparado todo para que sus amigas estén con ella, sin embargo nunca les mencionó quien estaría a cargo durante la noche

_- Hola chicas bienvenidas_ – les recibía Yunno en casa

_- Como esta buen día, Sr. Scrya_ – Saludaban las amigas de Nanoha

_- Pasen, Nanoha se encuentra arriba en la habitación de huéspedes, tengo por entendido que harán una especie de campamento pero dentro la casa_

_- Si por eso trajimos nuestras camas de dormir_

_- Sigan están en su casa_

_- Gracias _– Respondieron todas

Subieron y vieron a Nanoha alistando la habitación para que todas compartieran dos días de juegos, risas, chismes, películas y todo lo que cualquier joven de 16 años disfruta a esa edad.

Así pasaron el resto del día, ellas mismas insistieron en alistar el almuerzo, claro que la cocina no quedó muy limpia que digamos pero la comida si, además que Nanoha tenía muy buena mano para eso, por lo que todos disfrutaron del almuerzo.

Pero al llegar la noche, los rostros de sus amigas cambiaron a una de total sorpresa al ver quien entraba por la puerta para quedarse durante la noche

_- Buenas noches Fate-san_ – saludaba Yunno

_- Buenas noches_ – y Fate vio a todas reunidas en la sala de la casa y también las saludó – _Hola como están buenas noches_

_- Hola Fate-san_ – Nanoha fue rápido a su encuentro para abrazarla sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por los demás que la observaban muy sorprendidos, incluso Yunno

Fate se dio cuenta de la situación así que la saludó de una manera fría que la cobriza no pudo ignorar, pero que inmediatamente recompuso al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba montando frente a todos.

Una vez dentro la casa, Yunno les explicó a todas que pidió a Fate su ayuda para cuidarlas esa noche, ya que no podía dejarlas solas, y que tenía que ir a trabajar, puesto que su cliente era de hábitos nocturnos.

De esa manera Yunno se despidió de todas, y a Nanoha de una manera muy cariñosa le dio un beso en la frente, para después salir por la puerta hasta quien sabe qué hora.

_- Bueno chicas sigan en lo suyo, yo me quedare viendo tele_ – de esa manera Fate se sentó frente al televisor para no incomodar a nadie

Todas subieron a la habitación de huéspedes y empezaron a interrogar a Nanoha

_- Nanoha que significa esto?_ – Hayate estaba molesta

_- Tranquilas, lo que paso fue que….._ – y Nanoha les conto el incidente sucedido en su casa después de que se torció el tobillo…. – _y de esa manera Fate-chan accedió a quedarse para cuidar de nosotras_

_- Fate-CHAN?_ – Arisa se sorprendió por el mote cariño de la cobriza

_- Nyayayayayaay no es para tanto Arisa_ – respondió Nanoha nerviosa

_- En verdad te enamoraste no es así Nanoha?_ – preguntó más serena Suzuka

Nanoha solo agachó la cabeza y se ruborizo confirmando las sospechas

_- Ella es muy dulce y atenta conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí, tal vez ustedes la juzgan por que no la conocen, pero yo si la conozco y les aseguro que ella no tiene malas intenciones conmigo, si no pueden confiar en ella, confíen en mi por favor _

Nanoha les mostró un rostro compungido por la falta de confianza de sus amigas, y con la mirada les suplicaba que confiaran en ella

_- Ahhhhhh, está bien Nanoha, confiaremos en ti_ – respondió Hayate

_- Pero a la primera que intenta algo, ten por seguro que no la perdonaremos_ – acompaño Arisa

_- Chicas sé muy bien lo que hago, en serio, lo sé_ – Nanoha intentaba convencer a sus amigas

_- No se diga más, que este asunto se quede aquí_ – Finalizó Hayate

_- Gracias, bueno disculpen un momento que voy al baño_ – así Nanoha se retiró al aseo

Una vez las tres se quedaron solas….

_- No que íbamos a buscar pruebas contra Fate-san_ – Susurró Suzuka

_- Claro que sí, pero tenía que calmarla de alguna manera, nuestro plan sigue en pie e incluso se me ocurre que podríamos compartir un poco con Fate-san así tal vez ella se abra un poco a nosotras y dirá o hará algo que la delate_ – Dijo Hayate

_- Está bien, entonces seguimos con el plan_ – confirmó Suzuka

_- Claro… shhhhh ahí viene Nanoha_ – concluyó Arisa

Después de un momento de charla…..

_- Nanoha se me ocurre que tal vez fuimos injustas con Fate-san ya que no la conocemos como tú, que tal si aprovechamos ahora que estamos todas y compartimos con ella_ – Dijo convincentemente Hayate

_- En serio?, gracias chicas, estoy segura que les fascinara es alguien muy interesante, aunque no sean crueles con ella, es tímida_ – Nanoha esbozó una gran sonrisa

_- Ohhh , por favor, no estás hablando en serio_ – Dijo Arisa sorprendiéndose por la información

_- Pues sí, o es que no se han dado cuenta que casi no comparte con nadie en la escuela_

_- Creí que era así porque solo estaba contigo_ – Comentó Suzuka

_- No, la verdad es que yo me di cuenta de eso, y no me gustaba verla tan sola, así que decidí acompañarla todas las veces que pudiera_ – Respondió Nanoha

Todas se quedaron calladas analizando lo que su amiga les había comentado

_- Bueno, entonces si están de acuerdo iré a traer a Fate para que la conozcan mejor_ –Nanoha se levantó y salió de la habitación

Sin embargo…

_- Si claro, tímida_ – Dijo Hayate con voz sarcástica inmediatamente después

_- Que pasa Hayate_ – Susurro Suzuka

_- Que es una de las tácticas que utilizan estas personas, dar lastima para que su presa se acerque_ – continuo Hayate

_- Tú crees?_ – preguntó Arisa

_- Claro, tú piensas que sería profesora si fuera tímida o que esta sola y más aun con lo endemoniadamente bella que es, por favor, sí que sabe sacar provecho a su cara de ángel_

_- Shhhhhh aquí vienen_ – Apresuró Suzuka

_- Hola como están, disculpen pero Nanoha me insistió para compartir un momento con ustedes_ – Fate les había saludado y se dieron cuenta que no solo tenía cara de ángel sino que hablaba como uno, el tono de su voz era muy tranquilizador

_-Si claro, nos gustaría conocerte un poco más_ – Respondió Suzuka

Arisa y Hayate nunca habían hablado con ella, Suzuka alguna vez en su oficina para el club que quería abrir, por lo tanto escucharla de una manera más pausada a diferencia de las clases donde siempre estaba elevando la voz para ser escuchada, realmente era diferente.

Así compartieron parte de la noche antes de ir a dormir, donde Fate se soltó un poco frente a ellas, sin saber lo que en el fondo tramaban para cuidar a su amiga.

Ella fue autentica desde un principio, amable, respetuosa, y tímida de verdad, todas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que se sonrojaba frecuentemente, sin embargo Hayate no se tragaba el cuento, sin embargo no pudo comprobar nada hasta que se le ocurrió indagar un poco sobre su vida personal

_- Y disculpe el atrevimiento, cuántos años tiene por qué se la ve muy joven para ser docente en la escuela?_

_- Jajajajaja gracias, tengo 21 años, lo que pasa es que me adelantaron un año en la escuela y tuve la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad más joven de lo habitual_

_- Pero usted sigue en la Universidad verdad?_

_- Si, recién llegue en diciembre del año pasado por que gracias a mi record en atletismo pude conseguir una beca de estudios en mi facultad, sin embargo debido a ciertos problemas me vi obligada a trabajar a la vez, y fue así que a través de una amistad pude conseguir trabajo en la escuela_

_- Y desde cuando está casada?_

Nanoha miro inquisitivamente a Hayate, pero Fate respondió sin mayor problema

_- Exactamente hace 8 meses, me case en noviembre, poco antes de llegar aquí_

_- Y que tal es estar casada?_ – continuó con su interrogatorio Hayate

Nanoha se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta

_- Creo que eso está fuera de lugar Hayate_ – Dijo Nanoha para cambiar el tema

_- Es muy bonito cuando las personas se aman de verdad_ – respondió inmediatamente Fate

_- Entonces realmente amas a tu esposa_

_- Si claro_ – Respondió Fate sin titubear

_- Y ella deja que estés aquí en la noche con nosotras? – se arriesgó Arisa_

_- Sé que ella confía en mi_ – las respuesta de Fate eran sencillas pero francas

_- Wuau yo quisiera encontrar a alguien así, que confíe ciegamente_ – dijo Hayate mirando a los ojos de Fate casi como desafiándola

Después de un pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas…

_- Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir_ – dijo finalmente Fate – _como si nada ya son las 2 de la mañana, y le prometí a tu "tío", que dormirían temprano_ – Se levantó del suelo donde estaban todas sentadas y dirigiéndose a la puerta se despidió – _me retiro buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches Fate-san_ – respondieron todas

Ni bien Fate salió de la habitación

_- Hayate, no tenías que ser grosera con ella_ – Dijo finalmente Nanoha

_- Por qué te molestas?, solo quería conocerla, es todo_ – respondió Hayate haciéndose la inocente

_- Ahhhhh, está bien …y que tal, que les pareció?_– Preguntó Nanoha ansiosa

_- No te voy a negar que si es tierna, amable y su voz es increíblemente suave, pero ya la escuchaste Nanoha, ella ama a su esposa_ – Respondió Arisa

_- Si lo sé_ – dijo Nanoha agachando la cabeza, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y sin darse cuenta suspiró

_- Diablos Nanoha ya olvídala_ – Inquirió Hayate

_- Saben, creo que de verdad deberíamos dormir_ – Respondió Nanoha levantándose y arreglando su cama de dormir

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y de esta manera todas acomodaron sus cosas para dormir

_- Disculpa Nanoha_ – dijo finalmente Hayate – _no soy nadie para decirte a quien entregar tus sentimientos, solo sé que en una relación ambas personas deben sentir lo mismo, por eso se llama relación, sino no, no tiene sentido. Tan solo no quiero que salgas lastimada, y quiero que sepas que si llega el momento yo seguiré siendo tu amiga para cuando quieras un hombro donde llorar._

Todas se quedaron calladas ante lo que dijo Hayate

_- Gracias Hayate, gracias a todas, sé que tengo tres grandes amigas en quienes puedo confiar_

El silencio que se formó solo fue la corroboración de que todas estaban de acuerdo con eso, se apoyarían y cuidarían sin importar las circunstancias por las que pasaran.

Había pasado poco más de una hora cuando se escuchó abrir la puerta muy despacio y unos pasos ligeros ingresando sin hacer ruido

Nanoha sintió que alguien le había tapado la boca y cuando despertó asustada, vio el rostro de Fate quien le indicaba con el dedo índice sobre sus labios que no hiciera ruido, cuando vio que Nanoha pasó el susto inicial, le quito su mano de la boca y le dijo con señas que la siguiera fuera del cuarto.

La cobriza sigilosamente salió dejando entreabierta la puerta para seguir a Fate, al poco rato, Arisa despertó con deseos de un vaso de agua, y se dio cuenta que Nanoha no estaba en la habitación, así que se asustó y salió a buscarla, bajó las gradas escuchando unos murmullos en la cocina y decidió no hacer ruido.

La puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta y vio a Fate preparar un jugo para ella y Nanoha quien reía tapándose la boca para no ser escuchada

_- Espera un momento_ – la dijo Fate, para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba su bolso – _ya regreso_

Arisa inmediatamente se ocultó tras un sillón y aprovechó la oscuridad del lugar para observar mejor y vio gracias a los reflejos de la luna, como Fate sacaba unas pastillas de su bolso para después ingresar nuevamente a la cocina. Se levantó para ver que iba a pasar y se sorprendió cuando vio a Fate poner una de esas pastillas en el vaso de jugo que estaba preparando para Nanoha; y que ella recibió sin haberse dado cuenta del ingrediente extra en su vaso.

_- Esto sabe raro Fate-chan_

_- Pero que dices, si es el mismo jugo, anda tómatelo todo, te hará bien_

Fate entre charla y charla se fue acercando peligrosamente a Nanoha, tomo su mano y la puso sobre su hombro, una vez hecho esto la acarició suavemente, rozando sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de Nanoha, hasta llegar a su hombro, mientras sus ojos se miraban sin poder dejar de observarse

Pasó por su cuello y acarició la mejilla de Nanoha, mientras con su otro brazo la sujetaba por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, hasta que su mano sobre la mejilla se dirigió a la nuca de la cobriza y la atrajo delicadamente para que sus labios se juntaran. Nanoha estaba a su merced no protesto ni hizo absolutamente nada, solo se dejó hacer, levantó sus brazos y abrazó a su profesora como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Arisa no creía lo que veían sus ojos, estuvo a punto de entrar y decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de parar toda esa locura, pero tras ella apareció Suzuka, en un principio se asustó pero después, Suzuka le mostró que tenía su celular, listo para filmar, abrieron un poco más la puerta aprovechando que estaban en la sombra de la oscuridad y que ambas, Fate y Nanoha, estaban tan metidas en lo suyo que ni cuenta se dieron.

Suzuka dudó un poco en empezar a filmar, porque en ese momento la situación se estaba tornando cada vez más candente y le incomodaba ver a su amiga en esa situación, así que Arisa le arrebató el celular y empezó a grabar.

Fate en esos momentos estaba besando el cuello de Nanoha, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que sentía en esos momentos, ahogando los jadeos que le provocaba. La rubia acariciaba el pecho de la cobriza sobre la pijama que llevaba puesta, después bajo lentamente para acariciar sus piernas con ambas manos y subió despacio por la parte interna de sus muslos para rozar la entrepierna caliente de la cobriza, la cual contuvo un gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la caricia mirando directamente aquellos orbes rojizos oscurecidos y llenos de lujuria de Fate, quien sin esperar nada la besó con pasión, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se fusionaran, metió una pierna entre las de Nanoha y presionó un poco, lo que hizo que la cobriza se sujetara con fuerza de sus brazos y su gemido muriera dentro el beso ardiente que se daban.

Fate se separó un poco y le susurro, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja

_- Vamos al cuarto_ - su voz era muy sensual

_- Pero….._- Nanoha no pudo continuar por que los besos de Fate la conducían a otro mundo del cual no quería regresar

_- Tranquila_ – Fate la miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro - _Confía en mí, no pasara nada._

En eso Arisa cortó la filmación, y se fueron rápido a la habitación de huéspedes antes de que las vieran. Una vez arriba dejaron la puerta sin cerrar completamente, para que pudieran seguir obteniendo pruebas de su acosadora profesora.

Ambas escucharon como lentamente dos personas subían por la escalera y se dirigían al cuarto del fondo. Una vez dejaron de escuchar pasos, ambas amigas se quedaron esperando cualquier indicio de que Nanoha regresara, existía la posibilidad de que su amiga se arrepintiera y dejara todo a medias para regresar con ellas, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada, la cobriza no regresaba.

_- Diablos no puedo creer que esté pasando esto_ – Dijo finalmente Arisa

_- Tú crees que ellas….._ – Suzuka no pudo terminar la frase

_- Que más puede estar pasando, no creo que estén jugando a las cartas ahí adentro, además viste lo que paso en la cocina, eso es más que obvio_ – Arisa estaba muy molesta, y de pronto – _Ya se_

_- Qué?_ – pregunto Suzuka

_- Esta sería nuestra prueba final_

_- Que estás pensando_ – Susurró Suzuka

_- Sígueme _

Ambas se levantaron sigilosamente y se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban Fate y Nanoha. Arisa cogió el celular de Suzuka y lo puso listo para filmar

_- Que haces Arisa¡_ – susurro Suzuka asustada

_- Obtendré pruebas –_ Dijo Arisa quien se disponía a abrir la puerta

_- Estas loca….. –_ Suzuka la reprendió lo más silenciosamente que pudo…..

De pronto ambas callaron y no pudieron evitar escuchar unos gemidos, así que ambas apoyaron sus orejas en la puerta

_- Ummmmmm…. __Ahhhhhhh … Fate,…. Ohhhhhhh….. Fate-chan_

_- Ummmm Nanoha tu piel es tan suave_

Arisa, cambio el modo del celular para grabar sonidos y lo encendió, sosteniéndolo lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta

_- Fate-chan, así….. sigue….. sigue… no pares_

_- Nano… ahhhhh Nanoha…. Ohhhh ….te gusta lo que hago?_

_- Siiiiiiii…. mucho_

_- Quiero que lo disfrutes, nena…. Disfrútalo_

_- Ahhhhhhhhh_

Los gemidos y jadeos se fueron intensificando, y tanto Arisa como Suzuka se pusieron increíblemente rojas; Suzuka miro a los ojos a Arisa, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que ya era momento de irse

Entre tanto Fate y Nanoha seguían con su apasionado encuentro

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto donde Hayate dormía a pierna suelta, sin enterarse nada de lo que pasaba

_- Hayate se morirá cuando se lo digamos_

_- Mejor así, estoy segura que en estos momento armaría todo un escándalo_

_- Sí, es cierto_

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero al poco rato…..

_-No puede ser_ – Dijo Suzuka, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cara

_- Diablos van a destrozar esa cama_ – Corroboró Arisa

_- En estos momentos quisiera tener el sueño de Hayate_

_- Ya somos dos_

_- No puedo evitar pensar cuantas veces lo habrán hecho_

_- Creo que es la primera vez_

_- Por qué dices eso?_

_- Por dos cosas, una yo vi como la sensei le puso una píldora en el jugo que después insistió en que tomara Nanoha_

_- Estas diciendo que la drogó_

_- Si, seguramente hizo eso para llevársela a la cama mansamente, viste como Nanoha no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo, es decir no protestaba, ni se incomodaba ante el hecho_

_- Y cuál es tu segundo motivo_

_- Es que siempre le dice que confíe en ella, que se tranquilice, que nada va a pasar, son las palabras que siempre usan estas personas para ganarse a sus presas como dice Hayate_

_- Bueno supongo que con esto ya tenemos pruebas suficientes de que la sensei no solo es una acosadora, sino una depredadora sexual que utiliza drogas para conseguir lo que quiere_ – finalizó Suzuka

De pronto callaron para escuchar unos gemidos muy fuertes proveniente de la otra habitación

_- Fate-chaaannnnnn ….. Ahhhhhhh_

_- Nanohaaaaaaa_

Ambas se miraron muy sorprendidas por lo que había escuchado, a pesar de la situación no pudieron evitar reírse por los nervios y la incomodidad.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon abrirse la puerta, ambas simularon estar dormidas, y observaron como Nanoha entraba, pero antes Fate la retuvo por el brazo, la atrajo hacía ella y la beso intensamente, no tardó mucho en empezar a tocar el cuerpo de la cobriza, hasta que sostuvo su trasero con fuerza y la aprisiono contra su cuerpo

Después de terminar ese ardiente y pasional beso, Nanoha se alejó lentamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras Fate la miraba aun con deseo y se relamía los labios de forma lasciva. Espero a que Nanoha entrara a su cama para dormir, cerró la puerta despacio y se alejó de allí

Nanoha ni bien puso su cabeza en la almohada, quedó completamente dormida y sonriendo absurdamente

Arisa y Suzuka se miraron y acto seguido observaron a su amiga, que dormía casi como un bebe a su lado. No podían creer la noche que habían pasado, y que casi terminaba porque prácticamente los pajarillos ya cantaban afuera para el amanecer.

Ambas conciliaron el sueño por un par de horas, sin embargo no duró mucho ya que una hiperactiva Hayate ya estaba despierta, molestándolas para que despierten

Nanoha estaba tan cansada que ni se inmutó por la bulla que montaba su otra amiga, mientras Arisa y Suzuka protestaban por haberlas despertado

_- Hayate por favor, tranquilízate_ – Decía una Arisa totalmente adormilada

_- Pero que les pasa, es que no durmieron bien?_ – Hayate se hacía la burla

_- Ahora no Hayate_ – Susurro Suzuka con voz baja y desganada

_- Por qué estamos hablando bajo?_ – susurro también Hayate siguiendo el juego

_- Está bien, si acertaste, no dormimos bien _ - Arisa finalmente se desperezó pero estaba de mal humor

_- Se les nota, traen una cara…. y Nanoha parece que hubiera hecho ejercicio toda la noche, está muerta_

Ambas Arisa y Suzuka, se pusieron tremendamente rojas ante el comentario

_- Que les pasa? –_ la curiosidad de Hayate salto a la luz, mirando de un lado a otro entre sus otras dos amigas

_- Shhhhhh, no metas tanto ruido, te diremos lo que paso, pero en el baño, vamos_

Suzuka sujetó el brazo de Hayate y las tres se dirigieron al baño propio que tenía la habitación de huéspedes, ahí le contaron todo a Hayate que puso una cara de incredulidad

_- Tuvieron relaciones?_ – A Hayate se la caía la quijada al piso

_- Si, y más le vale cerciorarse a Yunno-kun si esa cama todavía aguante, después de lo que anoche no creo_

_- Como no me despertaron_

_- Para que hagas el escándalo que estás haciendo ahora, para eso con ellas teníamos más que suficiente_ – Refunfuñó Arisa

_- Pero que hicieron ustedes_

_- No te preocupes tenemos pruebas suficientes para que Fate-san deje en paz a Nanoha_ – Apaciguó un poco Suzuka

_- Y ahora estoy más que convencida de que es una acosadora o peor aún una depredadora_ – Continuó Arisa

_- Por qué dices eso? –_ Hayate cada vez estaba más inquieta

_- Anoche la vi drogando a Nanoha y después se la llevo como si nada a la cama, creo que eso es prueba más que clara _

_- Ahora sabes porque Nanoha no despierta_ – Decían eso mientras contemplaban a su amiga totalmente dormida desde la puerta

Después de que le mostraron tanto la filmación como la grabación de la habitación, Hayate se puso pensativa y…

_- Aún falta algo mas_

_- Que quieres decir Hayate_ – Arisa no comprendía que más podría faltar

_- E__sas pruebas son buenas, sin embargo sería aún más contundentes si les vemos haciendo algo dentro la escuela_

_- Hayate creo que eso ya es demasiado_ – Susuka pensaba en Nanoha

_- Ustedes lo creen, después de lo de anoche? _– Les cuestionó Hayate

Ambas se quedaron calladas, hasta cierto punto tenía razón, lo malo era que las pruebas también incriminaban a Nanoha, aunque claro ella era menor de edad y podía librarse de todo, sin embargo les avergonzaba ver a su amiga en ese tipo de situaciones

_- Con una condición Hayate, que cuando tengamos pruebas esto se quede solo entre nosotras, imagínate como quedara Nanoha después, personalmente yo me moriría de la vergüenza_ – Se cuestionó Arisa

_- Obviamente solo nosotras tres iremos a hablar con Fate-san, y si aún sigue con lo mismo, vamos con la directora y hacemos todo lo posible porque nadie más se entere_ – Hayate trataba de tranquilizar a sus amigas

_- Nanoha nos odiará_ – Decía Suzuka empezando a arrepentirse

_- Es muy posible, pero es por su bien, tal vez nunca más nos vuelva a hablar pero algún día caerá en razón y ese día seguiremos siendo sus amigas_ – Dijo convincentemente Hayate

_- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo, solo una prueba más y listo…._

De esta manera las tres amigas se pusieron de acuerdo que con esa última prueba todo terminaría y cuanto antes mejor….


	5. Pruebas

**Hola a todos, no escribí nada antes de este capitulo por que quise saber cual era su punto de vista, y creo que conseguí el efecto deseado. Ahora posiblemente al terminar tengan mas dudas, jijijijiji, sin embargo tengan paciencia para la siguiente actualización.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y sigan enviándolos por que me encanta leerlos, me inspiran a continuar...**

**Los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen (lastimosamente)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pruebas**

Durante el día del domingo, Yunno llegó para el almuerzo disculpándose, alegando que se hizo tan tarde que no le quedó otra que quedarse en un alojamiento por la zona

El fin de semana ya terminaba y las amigas de Nanoha hicieron como si no hubiesen escuchado nada, incluso trataron lo más normal posible a Fate, sin embargo se daban cuenta fácilmente de los roces constantes que tenían y las miradas provocativas que ambas se daban.

A la mañana del día siguiente en la escuela …..

_- Hola Nanoha buen día_ – Dijo inocentemente Arisa, mientras la cobriza se sobresaltaba por el susto

_- Ho..ho….la…. Arisa, que sorpresa_ – Sonreía Nanoha ocultando sus manos tras la espalda

_- Todo bien?_

_- S...sii….. nyayayayaya…. Que podría estar mal?...bueno nos vemos en clases_ – se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo y en el camino casi choco con Hayate y Suzuka a quienes apenas saludo

_- Y ahora cual es el apuro?_ – preguntó Hayate, y se quedó contemplando a Arisa, que se veía triste – _paso algo Arisa?_

_- Ya no sé qué pensar de Nanoha, sinceramente cada día me deja más perpleja_

_- No entiendo Arisa, explícate_ – dijo Suzuka

_- Es que iba llegando a los casilleros, creí que no había nadie, pero de pronto escuché un sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo, me acerqué y vi a Nanoha, sin que ella se percatara porque yo estaba observándola por detrás, miraba detenidamente su mano izquierda, y de pronto la levantó con los dedos extendidos y vi que tenía en su dedo anular un aro de matrimonio_

_- Cómo?_

_- Sí, pero no era cualquier aro …... estoy casi segura que era el mismo que el de la sensei Testarossa… ancho, dorado, con una fina decoración en bajo relieve de plata que rodea por el centro con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras por los bordes, es imposible confundirlo, nunca había visto un aro como ese, creo que fue lo que más me llamo la atención la primera vez que vi a la sensei, sobre todo porque debió costarle un ojo de la cara. Después de contemplarlo un momento, besó ese aro como…..., como si realmente deseara que fuera suyo_.

_- Tú crees que el fin de semana Nanoha de alguna manera se lo haya quitado?_ – dijo inocentemente Suzuka

_- Tal vez la senseí se lo dio, algo así como un regalo por lo que paso en su casa_ – intervino Hayate

_- Por favor Hayate, suena casi como si le estuviera pagando por lo que paso entre ella y Nanoha _– Continuó Suzuka

_- Así es como se compran conciencias, se dan atenciones y se pagan favores_ – Respondió maliciosamente Hayate

_- Pero y su esposa, se dará cuenta cuando ya no tenga su aro_

_- No le cuesta nada decir que lo perdió_

_- Cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta que la vi_ – continuó Arisa - _se puso pálida, apenas me saludó, oculto sus manos y se fue corriendo_

Todas se quedaron pensativas y tristes porque su amiga simplemente había perdido la razón, y cada vez estaban más convencidas de que lo que tramaban iban a ser lo correcto.

_- Creo que en vez de hablar con la sensei, directamente mostraremos las pruebas a la directora_ – finalizó Hayate, y salió seguida de las otras dos con semblantes pensativos

Una semana después en la escuela…

_- Arisa, Suzuka_ – les llamaba Hayate

_- Que pasa?_

_- Ya sé qué haremos para obtener la prueba final _

_- Qué?- _ambas preguntaron intrigadas

_- Bueno estuve hablando con Signum, ustedes saben que como es agente de la policía siempre tiene algunos artefactos en casa_

_- YYYYYYY?_

_- Le pedí que le fin de semana me enseñara a instalar y manejar algunos equipos de vigilancia que tienen, cámaras si me entienden_

_- Estas insinuando que pongamos cámaras de vigilancia en la oficina de la sensei Testarossa?_

_- Sí, estoy segura que si llagara a pasar algo, será en su oficina, en ningún otro lado, es el lugar donde ella se debe encontrar más segura, así que pase lo que pase, será ahí, porque solo ella tiene la llave, aparte de la directora y el personal de limpieza, nadie más. El personal solo limpian después de terminadas las clases y la directora,a cuantas veces fue al gimnasio?, díganme, a menos que haya algún evento, casi nunca, ella está metida en su oficina y por las tardes cuando solo están los grupos de actividades extracurriculares la directora ya no está, deja toda la responsabilidad de los profesores._

_- Bueno, hay un pequeño fallo en tu plan-_ dijo Suzuka

_- Cuál?_

_- Como conseguiremos la llave_

_- Jejejejejeeje, uno de los conserjes es mi amigo, y adivinen que_

_- Qué?_

_- Aquí está la llave –_ Dio hayate mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo

_- Hayate !-_ ambas se sorprendieron

_- Le dije que había olvidado mi chaqueta en el gimnasio y un libro que necesitaba devolver urgente a la biblioteca, y como él estaba muy ocupado ese momento me dio la llave, con la condición de que no se lo dijera a nadie por que confiaba en mí, así que le saqué una copia, saliendo de la escuela a la vuelta de la esquina hay un cerrajero así que me fui en el almuerzo y aquí está, ahora podemos entrar en cualquier momento_

_- Hayate, debería seguir los pasos de Signum y volverte agente también, si desde ahora tienes esa mente_

_- Jijijiji, si lo pensé, pero bueno no importa ahora. Signum me enseñara todo el sábado, así que el domingo me ayudaran a instalar las cámaras ya que casi no hay nadie en la escuela_

_- Y las cámaras, no creo que Signum te las de así nada más_

_- Bueno eso también ya está listo, busque en internet las marcas y características que tienen las que hay en casa y pedí tres, dos minicamaras inalámbricas que envían la señal a un receptor, y una cámara que se camufla como detector de humos, tiene detector de movimiento; y me llegaran el viernes._

_- Tengo la impresión de que esto ya lo tenías planeado_

_- Jejejeje, más o menos_

_- Ummmm, Hayate creo que esto es muy arriesgado_ – dijo finalmente Suzuka

_- No estarás dando un paso atrás, verdad?_ – Interrogo Hayate

_- Es que pienso en Nanoha; además tal vez se arrepintió, deberíamos hablar con ella primero_

_- Lo dices por el aro de matrimonio?_

_- Pues si, por lo que veo también se dieron cuenta que Fate-san lo llevaba puesto el viernes en clases, no es así?_

_- Claro que sí, era algo que quería corroborar_ – Dijo finalmente Hayate

_- Entonces?, hablamos con Nanoha?_

_- Mira Suzuka, el aro no prueba nada, solo que tal vez Nanoha se lo devolvió por algún motivo, tal vez le dio vergüenza, o se arrepintió, quién sabe, pero sea lo que sea, Fate le dará cualquier cosa a cambio para estar con ella otra vez y eso ya no lo podemos permitir_ – Miro severamente Hayate a las otras dos – _ahora están conmigo o no?_

_- Yo si Hayate_ – respondió rápidamente Arisa

_- Saben que yo también, es solo que algo me dice que nos estamos extralimitando, pero también es cierto que es lo único que nos queda_

_- Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo, entonces a continuar con el plan_

De esta manera el fin de semana Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka llevaron a cabo su plan, las tres entraron al gimnasio y lograron instalar ambas mini cámaras inalámbricas en lugares estratégicos, la tercera en el detector de humo, y con una computadora lograron ver si todo estaba bien para que no hubiera fallos en la grabación

No había pasado nada novedoso los primeros días, pero a media semana, las amigas se citaron para ir a pasear por el boulevard y después ir al cine, estaban conversando de lo más animadas, cuando vieron a su profesora riendo al lado de una joven muy linda de cabello violeta, que estaba muy pegada al brazo de la sensei, y traía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro, cuando Fate y Nanoha cruzaron sus miradas, la rubia puso una cara de sorpresa además que se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, mientras la cobriza traía una cara de desconcierto total incluso le estaba costando respirar.

Entonces Hayate se adelantó a saludar

_- Buenas tardes Fate-san_

_- Ho…..Ho…la_ – tartamudeó Fate con una voz apagada

_- Buenas tardes_ - le siguieron las demás, excepto Nanoha, quien prácticamente acuchillaba con la mirada a la otra mujer

_- Me imagino que ella será su esposa?_ – cuestionó Hayate

_- S…..si, claro, ehhh, disculpen les presento a Ginga Nakajima_

_- Mucho gusto_ – saludo Ginga amablemente

_- El gusto es "tooodo" nuestro_ – hizo hincapié Hayate.

Por su lado Arisa y Suzuka, estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos de ver tanto descaro. Nanoha simplemente se quedó callada, mirando inquisitivamente a Fate, casi con rabia

_- Ehhh Na ..…noha, me gustaría hablar contigo, mañana te espero en el gimnasio después que terminen sus clases por favor_

_- Disculpe, pero mañana tengo que regresar temprano a casa_ – Respondió Nanoha de manera tajante y muy molesta

Sus amigas internamente pensaron "Al fin Nanoha, hasta que despiertas y abres los ojos". Pero Fate no se rendiría

_- Es muy importante y tiene que ver sobre tu rendimiento en clases, estoy segura que si hablo con Yunno-kun no creo que haya mayor inconveniente_ – Fate sonó convincente pero miraba a Nanoha de una manera suplicante.

Después de unos tensos minutos…..

_- Ahhhhhh (suspiro), está bien sensei, la buscare después de cla_ses – respondió finalmente Nanoha como si se hubiera resignado

_- Gracias Nanoha_ – Respondió Fate casi con una sonrisa en la cara

En ningún momento se dignaron en mirar a las demás, solo se miraban entre ellas, como si estuvieran conversando secretamente

Ginga había visto la interacción entre ambas y sabía que había algo raro, ya interrogaría a Fate después de despedirse y estuvieran en un lugar más alejado

_Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlas, creo que ya se hace tarde Fate, no te olvides que mañana tendrás un día agitado_ – Dijo finalmente Ginga para romper esa incomodidad en el ambiente

Fate y Nanoha reaccionaron y ambas se sonrojaron

_- Si tienes razón, mejor vámonos, que les vaya bien y diviértanse, nos vemos mañana_ – dijo apresuradamente Fate

_- Hasta mañana sensei_ – respondieron todas desganadas

Después de un momento…..

_- Nanoha te pido perdón desde ahora si en algún momento hago algo que no consideres apropiado, pero ten en cuenta que lo hago por ti_ – Dijo una Hayate enojada con su amiga y se dispuso a caminar adelantándose a las demás

_- Pensamos lo mismo Nanoha_ – Dijo Arisa

_- Te queremos y si debemos darte un jalón de orejas, aunque te enojes con nosotras, lo haremos porque eso hacen las verdaderas amigas_ – Corroboro -Suzuka

_- Esperen un momento_ – Finalizó Nanoha – _No sé qué estarán planeando pero les pido…..no….. les suplico que no se les ocurra hacer nada_

_- Eso va a depender de ti Nanoha_ – Le dijo finalmente Hayate, quien se dio la vuelta y la miro, pero con resignación, porque sabía que la cobriza tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que tramaban, y eso sería posiblemente el fin de su amistad – _será mejor irnos, la función de cine ya va a comenzar_

De esa manera ese desafortunado encuentro seria la llama que desencadenaría los eventos que pondrían en orden las cosas…

Entretanto ya en el departamento de Fate y Ginga….

_- Jijijijijijij, hey Fate-chan, no me digas que la tal Nanoha es una de las tantas jovencitas que se derriten por ti, jijijiijijiji_

_- Pero que dices Ginga_ – Respondió Fate rápidamente, tratando de disimular

_- Pues te diré que si las miradas mataran, tu y yo estaríamos a cien metros bajo tierra, arreglando cuentas con el mismo diablo_

Fate se quedó callada mientras se servía un jugo en la cocina

_- Pero he de admitir que es muy hermosa_ – dijo pensativamente Ginga – _no me sorprendería que "meeeee" engañaras con ella _ - dijo burlonamente, acentuando el ME, para que Fate se diera cuenta del sarcasmo

_- Jjajajajajajaj, ya deja de bromear, quieres?_ – respondió Fate poniéndole más atención a la televisión en ese momento, dando por terminado el tema en cuestión

Al día siguiente, Nanoha estaba con el ánimo decaído, pensaba no asistir, sin embargo sus sentimientos la traicionaron y finalmente se dirigió al gimnasio, donde una ansiosa Fate la esperaba, pero sus amigas también estaban pendientes, así que se fueron a un lugar aislado y encendieron la computadora para ver qué pasaba.

Esperaron como 30 minutos, en los cuales no había nada, les pareció extraño porque de la puerta principal del gimnasio a la oficina de Fate, que se encontraba al fondo, no se tardaba mucho, así que esperaron hasta que un par de figuras se mostraron claramente.

Fate se encontraba abrazando a Nanoha por atrás, mientras caminaban juntas muy acarameladas hacia su oficina, la rubia besaba el cuello de Nanoha con necesidad, y sus manos no se estaban quietas, ya que recorrían a la cobriza con mucha libertad, con caricias que Nanoha correspondía con pequeños gemidos.

La ojirubí llevo a la cobriza hasta su escritorio entre besos y caricias, donde se pegó a su espalda arrinconándola entre ella y la parte delantera de su escritorio. Sus manos más osadas desabotonaban la blusa de Nanoha, introduciendo una para masajear su pecho sin barreras; mientras la otra acariciaba su pierna, para lentamente levantar la falda e introducirse a su entrepierna y acariciarla sobre la ropa íntima, sacando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la ojiazul, quien solo se aferraba a aquellos fuertes brazos, mientras echaba para atrás su cabeza, con la boca abierta por los constantes jadeos que salían por las caricias atrevidas

_- Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?_ – le dijo Fate al oído

_- Siiii, como …..ol….vidarlo_ – respondió Nanoha entre jadeos _- fue …maravilloso ….ahhhhh_

_- Ummmm Nanohaaaa_ – Fate la atrajo a su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca, más suya - _Me excitas mucho…. escucharte me enciende_

_- Fate-channnnnn ahhhhh_ – Nanoha gimió más fuerte cuando la mano de Fate se introdujo dentro sus bragas para tocar libremente su clítoris ya hinchado

Nanoha se agachó hacia adelante y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mientras separaba las piernas para darle mayor entrada a Fate, y arqueaba la espalda cada vez que ésta la tocaba más íntimamente.

La rubia por su parte se amoldo al cuerpo de la cobriza sin dejar de tocarla e introdujo aún más su mano al sexo de la cobriza para empapar sus dedos con los fluidos cada vez más abundantes conforme acariciaba delicadamente esa zona

_- Estas muy mojada_ - le dijo sensualmente Fate, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre los mechones cobrizos de la ojiazul y olía su perfume natural

_- Tu….. tienes ….la culpa,….. Fate-chan_ – Es lo que apenas pudo articular Nanoha entre sus jadeos

_- Quiero llegar contigo_ – Finalizó Fate, quien sentía arder de deseos por Nanoha, y se manifestaba con la humedad exhumando de su entrepierna, mojando sus bragas

Mientras decía eso, la rubia soltó el pecho de Nanoha, desabrochó y bajó el cierre del pantalón que llevaba puesto; mientras la mano que se encontraba en la entrepierna de Nanoha, se detuvo, despacio salió de aquel cálido lugar, para coger una de las manos libres de Nanoha, quien dejó guiar su mano tras la espalda directo a la entrepierna de la ojirubí que no dejaba de besar el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de la cobriza.

_- Tócame..….ahí…... tócame como la primera vez_ - Susurro sensualmente Fate al oído de Nanoha, mientras introducía la delicada mano que tenía entre la suya dentro su prenda íntima.

Nanoha sintió una cálida humedad entre sus dedos, los cuales fue esparciendo entre los pliegues de la rubia, quien gemía de placer y se estremecía con el toque de esa mano gloriosa que le hacía arder la piel.

Fate volvió a la entrepierna de Nanoha y continúo con su labor, mientras su otra mano se posaba sobre la de la cobriza en el escritorio.

En esas caricias sexuales, Fate impuso el ritmo, y cada vez aumentaban la intensidad de sus movimientos, hasta que ya no pudieron más y la rubia penetro con dos dedos a la cobriza; quien gimió con fuerza y siguió lo que la ojirubí hacía, penetrándola también a ella. Esa nueva sensación, hizo que la otra mano de Fate, que se encontraba en el escritorio, se cerrara sobre la de Nanoha entrelazando sus dedos, mientras ambas continuaban penetrándose mutuamente, entre jadeos y gemidos, con el sudor perlando sus rostros, dejándose llevar hacia el inevitable climax.

Las amigas de Nanoha, hace un buen rato que dejaron de ver lo que mostraba la pantalla del computador porque no pudieron observar más, era demasiado vergonzoso, simplemente lo dejaron grabando. Se sentaron en las graderías de la pista de atletismo a esperar que en algún momento las actrices principales de la grabación salieran del gimnasio, que estaba con la puerta cerrada.

Después de por lo menos 2 horas, Fate y Nanoha salieron del gimnasio como si nada, las amigas de la cobriza se escondieron mientras cortaban la grabación y vieron como ambas se despedían con la mano, para pasar desapercibidas.

Al llegar Nanoha a casa, ésta la encontró vacía casi como siempre, ya que Yunno estaba tan metido en su trabajo que la dejaba constantemente sola y con el tiempo dejó de preocuparle como antes, puesto que últimamente la veía tan feliz que supuso que todo iba excelente en el colegio. La cobriza aprovechaba ese tiempo para hacer sus deberes, y finalmente dedicarse a hacer algo en la cocina que era casi como un hobby para ella.

Al día siguiente Nanoha estaba con una enorme sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigas quienes ya se sabían el motivo de ello, hoy tenia clases de educación física y obviamente era más que suficiente para tener a la cobriza feliz.

Sus amigas ya no le decían nada, solo estaban esperando el fin de semana para retirar la cámaras que pusieron y enviar anónimamente los videos a la oficina de la directora, para que ella dictaminara el veredicto final; de lo que estaban consientes era de que Lindy-san era una persona ecuánime y bondadosa pero cuando había injusticia frente a ella era implacable, así que era seguro que la sensei Testarossa la pasaría muy mal.

Llegó el día domingo y aprovecharon para regresar al gimnasio y borrar toda prueba que las incriminara, y en medio de su labor, vieron encima del escritorio un expediente con el nombre de Nanoha escrito, al abrirlo se llevaron la sorpresa del siglo, al leer que ella estaba casada, nada más y nada menos que con Yunno Scrya, aunque aún faltaba el certificado de registro civil, pero ahí estaba la autorización firmada por los padres de la cobriza para el matrimonio en cuestión y también el acta de matrimonio días antes a la llegada de Nanoha a la capital.

Las tres con los ojos abiertos de par en par se miraron sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Si Nanoha estaba casada recientemente con Yunno, que hacía tras la sensei, y ésta que también estaba recién casada, que hacía tras Nanoha?. Todo era tan confuso, que una vez retiraron todo, se fueron directo a la casa de Hayate para conversar al respecto

_- No entiendo…. no entiendo, aun por más que pienso cualquier posibilidad, no entiendo_ – decía Arisa

_- A ver vamos por pasos, la sensei llego este año con una beca y tuvo que buscar trabajo por necesidad, hasta ahí vamos bien, a medio año llega Nanoha diciendo que viene con un supuesto tío, pero que en realidad es su esposo. Por qué mentiría?_ – preguntó Suzuka

_- Tal vez ambos se pusieron de acuerdo porque se vería medio raro a una joven de 16 años casada_ – concluyó Hayate

_- Puede ser, o tal vez a Nanoha le daba vergüenza, pero yo supongo que si recién se casó, no debería estar enamorada de su esposo?_

_- Pues, toma en cuenta que casi siempre la deja sola, y por otro lado ahí viste la autorización de los padres, es posible que hasta la hayan cedido a petición de Yunno_

_- Eso es cruel, como pueden dar a su hija como su fuera un objeto de posesión, sin contemplar lo que siente _ - Dijo Suzuka indignada

_- Es cierto, pero es real, es algo que aún se acostumbra en algunos lugares, sobre todo para afianzar alianzas, o unir empresas, e incluso simplemente porque los padres piensa que pueden decidir lo mejor para sus hijos y me parece que este es el caso_ – respondió Hayate

_- Pobre Nanoha, casada de forma obligada con alguien que obviamente no ama, enamorarse de una mujer mayor, casada, y de paso sinvergüenza, por no usar otra palabra_ – dijo Suzuka con la mirada triste

_- Acosadora y abusadora, eso es lo que es_ – Dijo Hayate con vehemencia

_- Digamos que todas las circunstancias se pusieron a favor de la sensei, a fin de cuentas encontró a una joven ingenua, solitaria a quien seguramente le decían todo lo que tenía que hacer y no tomaban en cuenta su opinión_ – Continuó Arisa

_- Si tienes razón, lo que la hace ver peor al tener conocimiento de todo esto, sí que supo elegir bien a su presa – _Hayate seguía contra Fate

_- Ahora entiendo por qué Nanoha esta tan ilusionada, te imaginas todo lo que tuvo que soportar con Yunno?_ – preguntó Arisa

_- Aunque él no parece mala persona y la trata bien_ – Decía Suzuka de manera conciliadora

_- Sí, pero ella está obligada a estar con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero_ – Concluyó Arisa

Todas se quedaron calladas, tristes por la situación de su amiga

_- A pesar de todo, esta es la mejor decisión que estamos tomando, porque la sensei jamás la tomara en serio, solo usa a Nanoha para su propio placer, en cualquier momento puede encontrar a otra persona y dejarla como si nada, y eso sí sería desastroso_ – Reflexionó Hayate con convicción siento escuchada pro las otras dos, quienes asintieron sin decir nada más

Empezó una nueva semana de clases y durante la hora de almuerzo Nanoha buscaba a sus amigas y se encontró con Fate sorprendiéndose puesto que ella no iba los lunes a la escuela

_- Hola Fate-chan que haces por aquí? – _Le pregunto feliz por habersela encontrado

_- Hola Nanoha, la verdad es que Lindy-san me mandó llamar, aunque me resulto un poco extraño, porque por lo general es ella la que me llama y no su secretaria Shari, y de forma urgente, no tengo idea que pueda ser_ – Respondió Fate un poco intrigada

_- Si realmente es extraño, bueno mejor no te perjudico ve y que te vaya bien – _Nanoha estuvo a punto de darle un beso en la boca, pero Fate se hizo a un lado para que se lo diera en la mejilla.

Nanoha se sonrojó y con la cabeza baja, le pidió disculpas, Fate solo sonrió y se despidió de ella

La cobriza fue al encuentro de sus amigas quienes almorzaban; sin embargo Nanoha quería aprovechar esa hora de descanso para terminar un trabajo pendiente

_- Hola chicas como están_

_- Bien y tú?_ – Respondió Arisa un poco nerviosa porque las tres ya había enviado cierto paquete anónimo a la dirección por la mañana

_- Bien gracias y buen provecho_

_- Gracias_ – respondieron las tres

_- Disculpen quería saber si alguna de ustedes terminó el trabajo de historia que nos dejaron, no pude terminar el mío y vine a ver si podían ayudarme con eso_

_- Si claro Nanoha, aquí está mi memoria_ – Hayaqte le extendió una llave memoria - _es que tuve que imprimirla en la biblioteca porque se me acabo la tinta de mi impresora, pero aquí esta lo que necesitas_

_- Gracias Hayate, nos vemos más tarde_ – con la memoria en mano, Nanoha se fue directo al aula para terminar su trabajo

_- Hasta más tarde_ – respondiedon todas y así continuaron las otras tres amigas en lo suyo

Nanoha llegó al aula, abrió su computadora e introdujo la llave que Hayate le prestó, abrió el documento que estaba buscando, y decidió escuchar un poco de música y vio que también había archivos de audio y video, así que decidió curiosear, por ahí Hayate tenía los mismos gustos musicales que ella. Sin embargo cuando empezó a escuchar se quedó pálida, con los ojos abiertos, sin creer lo que oía, abrió la ventana de imagen y se vió a si misma besando a Fate en su cocina, mientras ella le tocaba el cuerpo

"_Vamos a cuarto_", se escuchó la voz de Fate, e inmediatamente cerró la computadora, con lágrimas en los ojos

Se moría de la vergüenza, el saber que sus amigas la habían grabado en esa situación tan comprometedora, de pronto su cerebro empezó a trabajar a mil por hora e hizo conexiones que su mente se negaba a creer pero su corazón le decía que estaba en lo cierto

"_Nanoha te pido perdón desde ahora si en algún momento hago algo que no consideres apropiado, pero ten en cuenta que lo hago por ti"_

"_Te queremos y si debemos darte un jalón de orejas, aunque te enojes con nosotras, lo haremos porque eso hacen las verdaderas amigas_ "

Volvió a abrir su computadora y vio otros archivos en esa carpeta y cuando abrió el tercero, vio una grabación de ella con Fate en su oficina, aún más comprometedora que la anterior

Internamente se repetía que eso no podía estar pasando, confiaba en sus amigas, no era posible que le hicieran aquello y su mente siguió trabajando…

"L_es suplico que no se les ocurra hacer nada"_

"_Eso va a depender de ti Nanoha"_

"_Lindy-san me mandó llamar, aunque me resulto un poco extraño, porque por lo general es ella la que me llama y no su secretaria Shari, y de forma urgente, no tengo idea que pueda ser_"

De pronto se sintió muy preocupada por Fate, cerró su computador y salió corriendo hacía la dirección, pero en la puerta del aula casi chocó con sus amigas quienes llegaban también corriendo

5 minutos antes…..

_- Oh Dios mío¡_ - gritó Hayate

_- Que pasa?_ – preguntaron las otras dos asustadas

_- La memoria que le di a Nanoha tiene las grabaciones_ – Dijo Hayate mas que alarmada

Las tres padecieron y se fueron corriendo a ver si alcanzaban a su amiga, antes de nada; sin embargo llegaron tarde…

_- Como se atrevieron?_ – nanoha alzó la voz totalmente indignada y las miró con desprecio

_- Nanoha,…. tranquila, es por tu bien amiga entiéndelo_ – Dijo Arisa asustada de ver esa expresión en el rostro de la cobriza

_- NOOOOOOOO, SON USTEDES LAS QUE NO ENTIENDEN¡_ - gritó Nanoha con desesperación y harta de que se metan en su vida

_- Lo sentimos Nanoha_ – Quizo tranquilizar las cosas Suzuka, pero de pronto escucharon unas sirenas de policía que llegaban a la escuela

Nanoha abrió sus ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y quiso ir corriendo a salvar a Fate, porque algo le decía que la policía estaba allí por ella

Pero sus amigas la sostuvieron para que no cometiera ningún error, según ellas; pero Nanoha estaba tan desesperada que pudo vencer a las tres, y salió disparada hacia la oficina de la directora

Sus amigas fueron tras ella porque sabían que eso terminaría en un desastre, que tenían que evitar a toda costa.

La cobriza corria con todas sus fuerzas y conforme se acercaba su corazón palpitaba más rápido, ya casi no podía respirar; dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección y grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí en medio del pasillo a sus padres, a Yunno y a la directora Lindy-san, con cara de pocos amigos; sin embargo lo que vio después hizo que no le importara en lo más mínimo los demás.

- _FATE-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNN_ – gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia la rubia que era escoltada por dos policías que le había esposado las manos por delante

Ante el grito desgarrador, todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a una Nanoha totalmente desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia.

Fate se dio la vuelta y su mirada mostraba un gran dolor, pero ver a la cobriza en ese estado solo hizo que su corazón se destrozara por completo, quería también correr, abrazarla, sentirla como siempre fue, y protegerla de quien sea. Cada lagrima derramada por la cobriza era como un puñal en el corazón, doloroso e indeleble

Yunno y Shiro Takamachi, detuvieron la carrera de Nanoha sujetándola por la cintura, mientras ella continuaba gritando con la mano extendida hacia la rubia intentando alcanzarla …

_- SUELTENMEEEEEEEEE…. POR FAVOR SUELTENME…. FATE-CHAAAAANNN_

Hizo todo lo posible, peleó, pateó, arañó pero el amarre era muy fuerte, los dos hombres no la soltaron, aunque tampoco podían controlarla.

Fate no soporto ver esa imagen y levantó sus brazos para soltarse de los policías, se dio la vuelta y gritó mientras corría hacia la cobriza

_- SUELTANLA !, NO LA LASTIMEN !_

Ante tantos gritos, y la sorpresa de la reacción de la rubia, ambos soltaron a Nanoha, quien salió corriendo hacia el encuentro de quien era todo para ella

Ambas se encontraron en la mitad de un pasillo flanqueado, por un lado la policía que no tardó en llegar nuevamente al lado de la rubia, y por el otro lado todos los detractores de la relación entre ambas, los Takamachi, Yunno, la directora y finalmente las amigas de Nanoha.

Ninguno se creía lo que veía, Fate y Nanoha totalmente abrazadas como su fueran una sola persona, con lágrimas en los ojos, como si fueran una pareja que el destino se encaprichaba en separar de alguna manera.

_- Te amo Fate-chan, te amo, discúlpame por favor_ – Sollozaba Nanoha con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de la ojirubí, quien la sostenía con fuerza, lo mejor que pudo por tener las manos esposadas

_- Yo también te amo Nanoha, discúlpame tú a mí_ – Decía Fate con la voz quebrada

Apenas podían hablar, porque la policía ya estaba tratando de separarlas por la fuerza; sin embargo Lindy-san se acercó para calmar la situación, pero con ella también se acercaron los Takamachi muy molestos.

_- Por favor, déjenme hablar con ella, es lo único que pido, por favor_ – Rogó Fate con un nudo en la garganta y ojos suplicantes, brillosos por las lágrimas que derramaba

_- Como te atreves a pedirnos eso_ – Reclamó el patriarca de los Takamachi, sorprendido e indignado por la petición

_- Señor Takamachi, entiendo su molestia, sin embargo vea a su hija no creo que piense lo mismo que usted_ – Lindy trataba de entender que pasaba, y la única manera era teniendo el control de la situación

La pareja vio en los ojos de su hija el sufrimiento de su alma y después miraron con rabia a Fate

_- Lo que tenga que decir hágalo ahora, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí_ – Ellos seguían con una actitud poco amable

Fate con resignación soltó un poco el abrazo que tenía sobre la ojiazul, pero esta seguía totalmente aferrada a su cuerpo

_- Nanoha escúchame….. escúchame por favor_ _– _Fate la suplicaba a la cobriza

_- No, no quiero… no tienes la culpa de nada, todo es un error, porque no pueden entender que nos amamos, es tan difícil eso?_

_- Mírame_ – Dijo con ternura Fate, mientras con una mano levantaba suavemente la cara de la cobriza y vio sus ojos inundados de lágrimas – _Sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca lo dudes por favor. Ahora sin importar lo que pase, tienes que estar con tu familia, son tus padres y quieren lo mejor para ti._

_- Tu eres lo mejor para mí, esto es injusto y tú lo sabes_ – Continuaba Nanoha volviendo a su pecho, intentando escuchar el corazón de Fate, que latía desbocado

_- Nanoha… _- Fate miro con ternura a la cobriza y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, sin embargo vio las caras de los demás que prácticamente la acribillaban con los ojos, se separó lentamente de Nanoha y le dio un tierno beso sobre su cabeza, porque la policía ya la sujetaba con más fuerza para separarlas de una vez.

_- No me separaran de ti Fate-chan, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, no me separaran de ti, no te dejare_ – Decía mientras la apartaban de Fate y su calidez iba desapareciendo para darle un abrazo al frío de la soledad

Nanoha no quería soltarla se resistía, Fate tampoco quería dejar de sentirla y sostuvo las manos de la cobriza entre las suyas, estirando sus brazos, mientras la alejaban a la fuerza, hasta que tuvo que soltarlas …...

_- No, por favor, no se la lleven,…. no se... la lleven…... ESTÁN COMETIENDO UN ERROR…... POR FAVOOOOOOOOORRR_ - Decía rogando, gritando al final, esperaba que alguien hiciera algo pero nadie parecía escucharla, todos estaban parados sin hacer nada, mientras la rubia era apartada lejos de ella

Nanoha solo vio la espalda de Fate desaparecer al dar la vuelta el pasillo, no pudo aguantar más y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos llorando amargamente.

Sus padres se acercaron para consolarla pero…..

_- SUELTENME,…...NO ME TOQUE, ...….NO SE ACERQUEN_ – gritó Nanoha, quien intentaba desahogar todo su sufrimiento

Todos dejaron que ella siguiera así, hasta que se calmara un poco, Lindy-san se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en todo eso, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por que ella había llamado a la policía denunciando a Fate, sin siquiera averiguar; le vasto con ver las grabaciones para hacer un juicio, el cual ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue apresurado.

Después de unos minutos donde todos veían a Nanoha de rodillas en el suelo sollozando, Yunno se animó a acercarse porque de todos era el que menos sabía que pasaba, así que pensó que tal vez a él si le dejaría

_- Nanoha?_ – susurro levemente, tentando si era seguro o no estar cerca

_- Yunno-kun_ – miró la cobriza a su gran amigo y dejó que le ayudara a pararse, mientras él la abrazaba con cuidado

_- Me parece que es momento de hablar, por favor entren todos a mi oficina_ – habló finalmente Lindy-san

Lo que no sabía Lindy era que Nanoha ahora que se había desahogado, estaba lista para echarles encima toda la rabia que en esos momentos se acumuló dentro de ella por la injusticia que se había hecho contra Fate.

Estando ya todos dentro, esperaron que Nanoha se sentara, pero ella se quedó parada, mirando hacía Lindy, de manera impasible

_- Nanoha, por favor toma asiento_ – dijo amablemente Lindy

_- No es necesario, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo_ – Nanoha estaba dispuesta a todo, a enfrentarse a quien sea, esta vez no se quedaría callada, no dejaría nunca más que nadie le dijera que hacer, haría respetar su opinión.

_- NANOHA!, deja de comportarte de esa manera, ten respeto por tus mayores _– Dijo Shiro muy molesto, reprendiendo a su hija

_- Y quien tiene respeto por mí? Padre. Quien se ha puesto a preguntar lo que yo pienso, opino o deseo, nadie….todos se creen con derecho de mandar sobre mi persona como si fuera una idiota y adivinen ….. NO LO SOY_ – Gritó finalmente, mirando a todos mientras su rabia contenida se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco, parecía un demonio

_- Tu eres mi hija y aun eres muy menor para saber lo que es bueno o malo para ti Nanoha_ – dijo finalmente la matriarca, también con voz alterada, ya que nunca había visto a si hija de esa manera

_- Pero no soy menor para ser la esposa de algún desconocido VERDAD…..?_ – Nanoha respondió mordazmente

_- Es tu deber como mujer Nanoha_ – respondió el padre

_- Y SU DEBER COMO PADRES ES VELAR POR LA FELICIDAD DE SU HIJA, PERO CREO QUE SE LES OLVIDÓ ESA PARTE_

_- BASTA NANOHA¡_

_- NOOOOOOO …BASTA TODOS USTEDES_ – gritó Nanoha escuchándose más allá de los pasillos

Nunca habían visto tan encolerizada a la cobriza, sus ojos tenían una mirada que infundía terror, y tenía un aura que hizo que todos enmudecieran y por primera vez le prestaban toda la atención

Con la respiración alterada tratando de controlar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento Nanoha continuó

_- Déjenme decirles que los engañe...….los engañe a todos …... pero no me arrepiento…... porque viví los días más felices de mi vida al lado de la persona que más amo en este mundo y por quien daría la vida si fuera necesario, y estamos juntas bajo las leyes de Dios y del hombre_

Era un silencio sepulcral en el despacho de dirección, todos con los ojos abiertos, no creían lo que habían escuchado

– _Si así es,…. Fate Testarossa y yo estamos casadas_ – Dicho esto jaló una cadena que colgaba de su cuello que nunca mostraba, sacó el par del aro que siempre llevaba la rubia y se lo puso, quedando perfecto en su mano a vista de todos...


End file.
